He Doesn't Like Me Back
by speedyowl152
Summary: Phan, KickTheFire, AmazingStickz and KickTheStickz. (They don't have a foursome) Phil has a crush on Dan but he tries not to let it get in the way of his life. A Fantastic Foursome party at Chris' house causes drama, realization and mistakes. Will Phil end up with Dan, will Chris end up with PJ or will the fantastic foursome fall apart? Please R&R, I hope you enjoy (On hiatus oops)
1. Chapter 1

Phil's POV

"Urggh, why, why, what is it with these constant Phan gifs. You can't escape them. People are allowed to imagine and dream but do they have to shove 'proof' in my face it's so annoying." I'm just sat in the lounge listening to Dan complain about the people who got us to where we are right now and to be honest he's annoying me. I've never said it and I don't want too now but... I'd be lying if i said that i didn't have a 'little' crush on Dan. He's just so incredible, even with his dark skin, clothes, hair and everything else he is always such a colorful person. He's so cool with his constant swearing, sense of humor plus he likes all the things i do. We have so much in common it's unreal. He always acts so sad with his social awkwardness and his existential crisis'. I've never gotten a girlfriend since we've lived together because i like to imagine that maybe, just maybe, if we're both single there is a chance that phan would become real. I could be the person to cheer him up and put a smile on his face and I always can whenever we talk. It's not always like that though.

I get worried about Dan when he's alone. He becomes silent with no smile on his face, he has a look of regret almost. Even when we watch a movie or a TV show or he watches a YouTube video he never smiles for long. I would never go as far to say that he were depressed. Dan has never self-harmed before and he hasn't at all since I've known him. Drama like that doesn't exist that often in real life.

"Phil!" Dan shoves me on the shoulder out of my day dreaming.  
"Wha-what was that, sorry?" I reply quickly.  
"Were you even listening to me." He asked me with a look on his face as if i had insulted him.  
"Dan, to be honest with you, you spend most of your life complaining. If you are speaking with a tone that sounds like a teenager finding out they've been cheated on, then I just stop listening." then his jaw dropped open in a way of sarcasm acting like he already knew i wasn't listening.

"Reeeaaaly"He said in a sarcastic tone, dragging the word out. "Well I would never have guessed" He continued before he made himself look more serious. "I was saying that no matter how many times people say we would be a cute couple, do you know who i'd much rather go out with if i were to date a guy?" I was amazed at how serious he looked while saying that. While thinking of possible suitors i realized how we were acting like teenage girls at a sleep over gossiping about boys.  
"I would guess Chris Kendall because you both have the same sick and dirty minds and you would be happy with someone who would know whenever an innuendo came up. You would both laugh hysterically together with grins on your faces." I smiled, quite proud of my deduction while Dan face-palmed and started to giggle. He looked up out of his hands with a flash of evil in his eyes as if I was blissfully unaware of something.

"No you silly goose." He was laughing so hard now. "Y-You aren't even ready for my swaggy answer." I would be lying if i said i wasn't slightly scared of the answer. After all whenever we talk online he would just troll me and I was honestly scared that a fat naked 50 year-old man would appear or Rick Astley would walk out of the corner singing. (Yes, it's 2014 and Dan is still able to rick-roll me. I always press the link though because what if one day genetic mutation has really turned a horse into a unicorn and i will be the last one to know because i didn't look at the link.)

"Dan, this had better be a genuine answer because if we are going to sit here and talk about what boys we would be with I want srss bsnss happening O.K. so what guy would you be with." You could clearly see the slightly excited and interested look on my eye. I wasn't going to get my hopes up though because even if he didn't joke i knew he wouldn't say my name.  
"The guy that I would be with is..." He put his laptop down to one side and covered his hands across his face as if i were about to hit him. "YOUR MUM!... ZING, do you want some water for that burn!"  
"Oh my god, seriously, I, Urggh, I will fill your bed with tarantulas that can use cannons to fire bees at you." He was laughing so much he went bright red and I just punched his shoulder repeatedly until he was begging for me to stop.

A couple of minutes later, I was getting some ice out of the freezer to put on Dan because he had a massive bruise on his shoulder now... oops.  
"Phil you're so useless. If you are going to leave a mark on my body can you please make it into the shape of a famous person so that i can sell pictures of it to magazines or sleep with some sort of pop star." I giggled as i pushed the ice on his shoulder and he winced.

"I did make it look like someone, that is clearly Darth Mauld from star wars. Look he has a double light saber and he's doing a high kick."  
"Well if you say so but from here all I can see is something that looks like it was on 'don't hug me i'm scared'." We laughed, then we stood in silence for a bit.  
"So Phil, if you were to go out with a guy, who would you go out with? You can't name any relatives of mine because that's just stealing my idea about your dads."  
"Dads?" I have no idea what he's talking about but with any luck he'll forget about the question. I don't like lying to Dan but I can't say him. Or could i?  
"Well i guess it's dads isn't it considering your mum is a guy." Oh, great reference to the previous joke Dan. I silent clapped in my head at his dumb comments but i shrugged it off.

"Sooo..." Dan started.  
"Sooo... what?" I asked hoping he wasn't talking about his question.  
"What guy would you date Phil?" '_DAMN IT_'

"I haven't thought about it. Besides you didn't give an honest answer because my mum is a girl and _she _already has someone and you have to choose a _guy whose single_. I'm not answering if you don't answer properly." He had an annoyed look on his face before he reluctantly replied.  
"Fine... If i were to go out with a guy, then it would be Peej." _PEEJ! our friend PJ Liguori, I can't believe it, that's an actual answer. No pun intended. He would choose 21 year-old, imaginative, green eyed, curly haired PJ. I can't compete with that. PJ is so much younger and... i should have known. This entire question has just reminded me that even if Dan wanted to end up with a guy, it wouldn't be me._

"Phil, i'm not whining this time i'm asking you which guy would you date?" I was day dreaming again, i need to stop doing that. I need a reply. Replying with his name would be the closest i could get to asking him out. It would be too awkward though, who else could I say though? I can't think of anyone who's around my age.  
"Dan, if i were to date a guy. I would date you. I'm no PJ but this isn't your decision it's mine." He stood there looking quite stunned but slightly smug.

"Aww Phil, I'm so flattered. You're great." He smiled at me and he didn't get annoyed or anything. Oh my Gosh that didn't just happen, he's okay with that. He's the most amazing person in my life. He isn't weird-ed out or anything, i'm so happy right now. I can feel that i'm blushing, that's OK. I'm still jealous of PJ I have to admit but it's not like PJ is living with Dan Howell, I am. I had the advantage there. I know one day Dan will move out and start living with some girl but for now he's with me. I'm so happy about that. I want moments like these to last forever but they never do.


	2. Chapter 2

We were back in the living room, Dan was mindlessly browsing through the internet while I looked up ideas for our radio show. *bupdebeep* Dan's laptop was beeping while he was Skyping someone. He was smiling his giddy smile as if he had just tracked down the address of a popstar. As the computer kept beeping his eyes continued to grow in excitement while he was typed faster than i'd seen him type before.

"Hey Phil, guess what?" He said it to me as if I was a child but I ignored his tone. We always say guess what whenever we want to tell each other something. The other person always had a limited time to think of the most random scenario. We would always burst out laughing as we wondered where that came from. As always I had three seconds to come up with a response. I paused for a second to take a deep breath as these replies were always long. Then using random words from deep within my brain I replied with confidence.  
"The cats have hacked the computer of CharlieIsSoCoolLike where they found the secret to time travel and went back in time to destroy Justin Beiber but instead crashed into the titanic resulting in the changing of history and we no longer live in the world where we can have pet telepathic flying dolphins?" We laughed, I shook my head while Dan just face-palmed like he always does.  
"No you prune-" I sighed, I reckon I was close to the actual answer. Dan continued "Chris has invited us to party at his place and... THE FANTASTIC FOURSOME IS BEING RE-UNITED!"  
"Oh My GOD, virtual high five, that is so cool. We haven't seen PJ and Chris in so long."  
"I know right. We could make a video or get too drunk. Personally I prefer the drunk option but we can see what happens when we get there."  
Now I face-palmed, when I noticed what I was doing I realized that I had spent so long around Dan that I had started copying him. Although he's awesome, the influence is not a good thing. I could randomly swear in the middle of the radio show, try and be sassy with a lonely old lady or show off my underwear to everyone one in London.  
I'm getting off topic point is The Fantastic Foursome are going to meet up again so I asked "When is it?"  
"Three days time. Oh and don't worry, i'll try and stop you from seeing me and PJ getting together. I'd hate to make you jealous, your my best friend y'know that." I sighed but I tried to hide it from him.

I have to say I worried with how seriously he said that. No smile, no chuckle. He has no idea how annoyed I would become if i did see him with PJ. To be honest I don't know why i'm thinking so much about this. It's not like Dan would ever date or want to settle down with a guy. Besides it's not like we're anything. He said so himself FRIEND it may happen in T.V shows and stuff but I doubt two friends can really escape the friend zone, start dating and then have a 'happily ever after'. That's absurd. That is why I shouldn't be worried about PJ. I've been PJ's friend for years, we were the first of the fantastic foursome. I remember when we met Chris, then Dan. Me and PJ spoke about how cool we all were and peej even said he had a crush on Chris. Given that fact I have no idea how he could go along with pretending that KickTheStickz was real in videos. Mind you I suppose the platonic pretending was better than nothing for him. I know that he did hate just pretending though. That's why he had a girlfriend, to try and take his mind off it. It did do that, I don't know what happened after though. Me and Peej haven't spoken about it since. Maybe we could again at this party, just to catch up. I don't want to seem nose-y.

The room had been silent for a while and I noticed that Dan had left Skype and the glee was nearly gone from his face. I decided I had to say something.  
"Like you could get PJ, Chris maybe, he has flirted with all of us before but PJ?"  
"I'll have you know I could get with PJ if I tried. I'd hate to break up the fantastic foursome is all."  
"Pfft." have you ever noticed how hard it is to exhale loud enough to get someone to hear it. I think Dan heard it though. You could tell he was insulted even if he was giggling slightly.  
"Oh yeah, is that your opinion. Well you couldn't even get with Chris. You're a... a..." I couldn't help but giggle as I was flattered that Dan could find nothing wrong with me.  
"I know, that laugh. When you stick your tongue out over the side. People don't need to see that... You're..." He looked proud of himself for finding one flaw, I was rather insulted but he was so deep in thought trying to find more things that were wrong with me that he didn't even notice.  
"You're old... 27 that's like, ancient, way older than the rest of us. You act so innocent towards everyone when you aren't at all- And you're ginger, you're a red head with no soul. It looks lik-" Now he looks at me. Now he stops. He could have gone on though, you could tell he had a whole list. His mouth was still open but his eyes turned to regret as he looked into mine.  
"You know what Dan, this has been a great conversation but I should really go and plan out a new video." I put aside my laptop and left the room. My eyes still full of anger.

* * *

We haven't had our usual conversations since that happened two days ago. We barely even notice each other in the apartment any more. Dan keeps trying to start conversations and he has said sorry but I can't get my mind away from not just the insults but how he chose PJ and said that according to him, no one would go out with me. That broke my heart, he may as well tell me that he hates me and wants me to die alone. It's the party tomorrow, with people we know and people we don't and I can't stay mad at Dan. He has looked quite distant recently, he keeps talking about PJ and sometimes Chris. He always has a look on his face as if he were a child at Christmas being told to eat his vegetables but there will be ice cream and cake afterwards. I've just got to try to forget about this, I can get on with my life. He doesn't like me back, why would he.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading so far. I always take forever to get to the point of the story *fail* Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this so far, please review and you can gain 14 virtual high fives. Drama should be in either the third or fourth chapter. Good Bye xx_


	3. Chapter 3

It was the day of the party. That day I smiled a forced smile at Dan to try and make up with him before tonight. I always enjoy it when we all meet up and I don't want it ruined by a grudge against him. We had a conversation, obviously avoiding talking about what he said to me the night before. After 'sort of' making-up with Dan we took the tube to Chris' place. Both of us clearly exited to meet up with everyone again. Dan was the happiest though, you could see it in his eyes. As if he'd been waiting for this day for ages Dan couldn't contain his anticipation. It was rather embarrassing on a train with him because he looked like he was fan-girling. He was literally jumping up and down and flailing his arms about. I was just glad to see him smiling even given the circumstances.

We arrived at Chris' and he opened the practically falling though it.  
"I take it from that, that there will be alcohol here. Right?" Dan asked while we attempted to help the very tipsy Chris stand back up on his own to feet.  
"Yeah Dan, how could you tell." He steadied himself and burped, you could smell the alcohol in his breath. He continued to say "Dan, PJ wanted me to tell you that he'd be waiting for you in the office. Where no one else is. He seems excited but sad at the same time. He isn't dancing he's just being anti-social."  
He was mumbling the last part and I couldn't understand what he was saying. Chris seemed to laugh at his own 'joke' though.  
"I'll, um, be with PJ then."  
Dan looked at Chris, then me before walking off. You could see that Dan was sighing, even though he looked happy, excited, nervous and disappointed at the same time. I could see in his eyes he was confused with all this emotion. Dan headed to a table and picked up a lot of alcohol before walking down the hall and out of sight. He normally leaves me whenever we're at parties. I can't blame him, we spend so much time together already and it's not like we're trying to be Ant&amp;Dec/Jack&amp;Dean/Smosh. We were separate people, i'm not going to force him to stay with me forever. I just felt awkward, alone in a party. I did know people but they were all in groups and I didn't want to walk up to them and disrupt their conversations. Gosh i'm getting as socially awkward as Dan, it's that influence again. Maybe it'll be good if we spend a while apart.

* * *

I've been here for two hours now. I just sit in the corner, bobbing my head and tapping my feet to the music. Making conversation with anyone who bothers to sit near me, creeping some of them out. They were a bit repelled when I tried to speak with them, you could see it on their faces. I have some beer with me like usual but I never really drink it. Beer's never really that great and I get awful hangovers so I am normally the guy who goes to a party and stays sober. Besides, people normally drink a lot at these party's and i would hate to cost Chris loads of money by being here.

PJ finally emerges from down the hall but he just flings his already drunk self onto the table full of alcohol, takes a load of it and then stumbles back into the office. I'm curious about why he would have stayed there for over two hours even if the music is quite loud.

I get up to go speak to him before Chris runs into me and tackles me to the ground. I sit up looking confused at him but his flustered face just leans forward and kisses me, on the lips, like... i don't even know. I could feel his hands shaking as he put his arms around my neck. I was trying to pull back but the trouble with being in the corner was that I was boxed in. I could hear running and some woman yelling in the distance but I was a bit... 'preoccupied' to care. He finally took his arms away from me, broke the kiss and knelt up to look behind him as if he were looking for something.

"C-c" it's official i don't know how to speak. "Chris, you bitch. W-What the hell?" I asked as he panted heavily from the running he was doing.  
"Hmm... sorry what was that. Oh Phil, Hi, it's just you." He breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Chris you... W-what the hell?" I repeated. Chris had flirted with everyone before as a joke but this was new. I'd never seen him kiss people as a joke before.  
"Phil, If you see a freakishly tall blonde girl with a massive stain down her shirt behind me please distract her so that I can run away again. She's chasing me around my house." Despite the amount he had drunk he sounded strangely sober.  
"T-two questions. One. Why? and Two. Why?" Just get on with the answer, I want an explanation before this gets any weirder.  
"Well-" Chris began "I may or may not have been extremely drunk and sort of crashed into her, face first."  
"That doesn't sound so bad, why is she chasing you for that?"  
"Well I find that when the _girl _you crash into is incredibly tall and you crash into her face first you tend to wedge your face into her... chest region." He moved his hand around his own chest demonstrating the size of her... you know.  
"Ah, well that's a simple mistake and at a night like this people aren't as easy to reason with. It could have gone worse." I gave him a pitiful smile as I tilted my head to the side.  
"It did go worse Phil. I'm not done. I said there was a stain on the front of her shirt... after regaining my balance I may have, thrown up all over her... chest region."  
"Ahh, that's pretty bad."  
"Yes, well done for figuring that out." He slow clapped. " I looked behind me to see if she was still chasing me and she was getting closer. Before I could turn back around I crashed into you. Seeing her look at the corner yelling at me I did what everyone else was doing to... blend in. Hence the action, you can't pretend you didn't enjoy it though Phil. That's the farthest you've gotten in ages."  
"Hey, i'm insulted. Flattered that you would choose me to help camouflage you but still insulted." We laughed and looked at the floor before standing back up. Chris was still looking aroud but when he looked back at me he furrowed his brow.  
"What's wrong?" He asked me with a worried look on his face.  
"What do you mean Chris?"  
"You look sad, I can tell you're nervous or something and to be honest. You've looked like that since you came in."  
"I-I'm fine."  
"You don't sound it. Come on Phil you can tell me."  
"Errm... The other day me and Dan had an argument and... he said some stuff and- err, I don't want to talk about it."  
"I'm sure he didn't mean it. Just insults though, that's not enough to make you this sad. There must be something else, am I right?"  
"Err... well you can't tell anyone, it's kind of a major secret."  
"Okay how about this, you tell me one of your secrets and then I'll tell you one of my secrets that's related to it." I paused for a moment to think before I heard a woman's voice calling out Chris' name. We were stood up in plain sight that time when our lips pressed together again. Our eyes closed, listening for that girl to go away. Until then though we continued to kiss. It was kind of nice, no. Stop, don't look under that rock. Lets just move onto when that girl leaves.

We finally pull apart.  
"I kind of have a crush on Dan" I said it straight away because I knew that if I waited I would decide against it. Chris was wasted anyway so I doubt he'll remember.  
"Seriously? Oh My Gosh that is so cuuuteeee!" He awed as if he was looking at a puppy. He covered his mouth with his hand in amazement.  
"Phan could be real." He continued. "Okay, well if that's your secret then I guess the only secret I have that is similar to that is..." He blushed as he said "I sort of fancy PJ"  
This time I awed. That was so sweet. We hugged each other while we blushed. Then I began to speak again, still holding his shoulders.  
"Okay, this isn't really my secret to tell. It is however, something you should know... Over four years ago PJ admitted to me that-" I leant to his ear to whisper and I knew that he was smileing wider than ever before. "PJ has a crush on you" I lent away from his ear and saw he had tears of happiness in his eyes.  
"Really, he said that." I nodded and he pulled me into a hug again. I couldn't help but giggle at how lucky they both are.

* * *

_AN: You'll want to remember what that last bit looked like because it's kind of important to the story. Drama in the next chapter just so you know. ThankYou for reading, I hope you've enjoyed this so far. Sorry for any grammatical errors. I tried not to leave it on a cliffhanger or make it too long but believe me when I say that if I had gone on any furthur then the cliff hanger would be much more dramatic. Also I know Phil's too innocent to say 'bitch' but he has said it multiple times before.  
If you follow/review then i will give you a virtual waffle. Until next time, BYEEE xx_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: ThankYou for the follows and favorites on this story, I hope you like the rest of this, I wont be updating for a while as of now because I have a crap load of stuff to do. I have an English exam, a maths exam, science course work, a science case study to write up, A lot of French to learn off by heart, R.E tests, Art homework to do and re-do, Art coursework, an art exam and i'm sure i could list more but the longer I spend thinking of things to complain about, the more time I waste. Anyway enjoy what i've done so far and follow because there will definatly be more XD_

* * *

Now that Chris knew how PJ felt, there was no doubt that he would want to say something. He was still nervous, you could tell but we continued to talk.

"What do I say Phil. There are so many possibilities, what if he doesn't like me anymore."  
"What more do you want Chris. Look, in the worst case scenario. He doesn't like you back anymore, he gets quite annoyed and your friendship is ruined... There was supposed to be a point to that but i've forgotten now. That doesn't matter, just, go for it. Otherwise you'll regret it for the rest of your life." It's getting late, I don't make any sense anymore.  
"Umm... okay, how do I start though I mean I can't just waltz in there and ask him out."  
"Why don't you start by saying hello. If you're that nervous than you can ask to talk to him in private."  
"No, not in private. Things would be really awkward... could you come with me because he's been acting really secretive and he's been in that room with Dan for hours now." That's true, I wonder what they could be talking about in such a drunken state that could last all night.  
"Sure, i'll come with you. I'll always be there for you if you need support." We smiled and began walking out of the room and down the hall.

"Wait, Phil what if this is all an awful idea?" We stop still around the corner from the office that PJ and Dan are in.  
"What do you mean Chris, don't worry, just do. Besides with any luck he'll be so drunk that he wont even remember this tomorrow. Tonight is like, finding out how he feels about you. Then he'll forget and you can choose to tell him again or not. Also he's drunk and when he's drunk he can't help but tell the truth so that's another bonus." I gave Chris a thumbs up and smiled enthusiastically. "Just go in there and say hello."  
"Well, when you put it like that it d-"

He was interrupted from his sentence by a thump coming from the office. He nodded to me showing that he had decided to go through with this. He reached out his hand and I took it. Each of us walking as confidently as we entered the room where KickTheStickz could become cannon. Upon entering the room however we saw what we were least expecting.

"Hello Pee-" Me and Chris stood in that room in horror and Dan and PJ broke apart upon hearing our voices. They were kissing, more than that they were full on making out on the floor. They were running their hands across each other and i don't even want to think about what would happen after Dan finished unbuttoning PJ's shirt.

Silence. That was the worst part. We all just looked at one another, Chris squeezed my hand tighter and I looked down to the floor in disappointment. Dan and PJ were stuttering, trying to think of an excuse or explanation of some kind but they couldn't come up with one. I guess Dan was saying more than I realized when he said that he would date PJ. I feel sorry for Chris, I was persuading him that everything would be alright and then we walk in to see something that would shatter his feelings.

"O-oh errm, I see this room's taken." Chris begins to stammer out to break the silence before continuing. "W-we'll just g-go somewhere else right, Phil." He squeezed my hand a bit.  
"Sure." I was amazed at how confident I sounded. "That's fine, everything's fine. You two do... whatever and me and Chris ermm, I saw some nice looking nibbles in the kitchen before. D'you want to go there, it's pretty much empty." That sounded less confident but at least you could understand what I was saying.  
"Oh yeah, that's a good plan." Chris turned and pulled me out of the room.  
"Bye Guys." I said, trying not to sound like my heart had been broken.

My heart had been broken though. I've never had a crush before so I'd never had anything to compare it to. I know now that this is not a crush though. My heart had been broken because I've slowly fallen in love with Dan, someone I can never have. He will never like me back.

* * *

_AN: Yes I left it on a cliff hanger, feel free to sou me. Also I know that this is the shortest chapter that i've written so far, sorry. Please Review because it would make my day. If you do then I will give you a genuine non-existent copy of the rainbow robot plasticine unicorn that CharlieIsSoCoolLike made with Dan and Phil for his colab week. _


	5. Chapter 5

_HI, sorry it's been so long but believe me you've had it a lot better than me. I haven't done any of my art homework in ages –like everyone else in my class- so my dad thought that it was a good idea to ban me from the internet and other forms of technology. The only electrical thing I then had was a hairdryer. So I spent my week reading books, rocking back and forth in the corner, staring at walls and thinking about what people do/did with their lives without technology. I'm back now though, that was my excuse and I should be beginning to update often again. Thank You to the reviews and story favourites, I would reply but everything technical is rubbish. I'll stop complaining now #FirstWorldProblems Lets continue._

* * *

**Flashback/Rewind**

**PJ's POV**

I can't wait for this stupid party to start, I can't bear to look Chris in the eye. He's just sort of unpacking alcohol onto a table while I lean against the wall awkwardly. It's been years since I discovered that I fancied Chris and my crush has grown since then so that I can't bear to speak with him for too long. For fear of saying something stupid.

The doorbell finally rings, what seems like a lifetime later. Chris goes to get it and a herd of people walk in. Everybody gets a drink, the curtains close, the music goes on and people start dancing. In seconds the room went from awkward silence to night club party.

Everyone's just dancing with the people they're with, it's quite depressing really. Chris is at the table, pouring vodka into all the glasses he has, to offer around. I walk up to him and tap him on the shoulder.  
"Hey, listen, I don't really like the noise," I was yelling so loud my voice was hurting after hardly speaking all day. "If you need me, Chris, I'll be in your office." It was the first room that came to mind which I didn't think people would dance or throw up in.

Chris nods at me with disappointment in his eyes, he knew I wouldn't be with everyone else and I doubt he'd notice that I were gone. I picked up a six pack of beer and some WKD.

"Oh and when Dan comes round could you tell him where I am. I've been meaning to speak to him and stuff." Chris nods at me again with the same look. I turn around and walk into the office, closing the door. I just slump down by the wall with tears in my eyes. I know that Chris will 'get with' someone, he always does. It's never me, he doesn't like me back like I love him.

* * *

It's been a while and I've drunk four cans of beer and three WKD's. I'm just sat thinking.

Me and Dan have a history at these parties. We have a lot in common, we both love our best friends. Dan's had a major crush on Phil since I told him about my feelings for Chris three years ago. He realized he felt the same about Phil. Whenever the fantastic foursome meet up at parties, me and Dan get drunk and complain about our lives. Two years ago we were so drunk and vulnerable that we just, sort of, made out for about ten minutes before passing out. It makes sense we have so much built up energy and haven't been in a relationship in years. We call it pre-bound (like re-bound but before the relationship started). It was kind of weird the morning after but we've been doing the same ever since.

* * *

Dan came in eventually holding a bottle of vodka and two glasses.

"Hey" he said to me with a worried look on his face.  
"What's wrong Dan?" I asked, knowing vaguely the topic that this would be about.  
"Nothing, it's just. I think…" You could tell he was debating something with himself, he continued to stutter. Getting bored of the stuttering, I stood up and took the Vodka and glasses out of his hand. I opened the vodka bottle and poured some into one of the glasses. Dan was still stuttering while moving his arms about everywhere.  
"Hey, Dan" before he could answer I just threw the vodka into his face. He pouted and seemed to calm down. I went into a drunken laughing fit while he shook his head.

"Just say it you twit."  
"I think I'm going to tell Phil… that I like him." he said while wiping vodka out of his eyes. My jaw dropped, now that was unexpected. I began replaying what he just said in my mind while he avoided my gaze of shock.

"PEEJ!" I think I sort of blacked out for a moment I hadn't noticed that he was waving in front of my face and checking to see if I were alive.  
"Yes," I coughed and poured some more vodka into the glass I was still holding. Our drunken 'activities' were going to end eventually. I just didn't expect it to end so suddenly. The thing is, as soon as Dan moves on from me, I'll be left alone. "What brings this on, w-what's changed." I tried to say it without sounding insulted.

"Well," Dan started, "I know that this is going to sound stupid but… A few days ago Phil told me that if he were to be with a guy, he'd choose me." He was stunned and proud as if he didn't believe it himself. Looking into space rather than at me.  
"What kind of conversations do you have with him?" I asked wondering how someone could get onto that topic.  
"What kind of conversations do you have with Chris, they always warp into something weird if you have a deep connection with them." I pour another glass of vodka.  
"Danny James Howell, you swear and are the biggest man whore I know… how the heck can you talk about Phil as if you were using lines from poems?" Dan took the vodka bottle from me, I pouted and he started to pour himself a glass.  
"Because I've fallen in love with the puppy eye-d idiot, same reason why you talk about innuendo dictionary: Chris, as if you were a drunk teenager even when you're sober." I looked down at the floor while Dan downed his drink. "Plus, me the biggest man-whore. Have you even seen your crush?"  
I shook my head before taking another shot.

"When are you thinking of telling him, Dan?"  
"I wanted to tell him the night he said it but we sort of fell out because I may have insulted him and said he was not good enough for me. I-I just didn't want him to see how I felt, he was clearly joking. But as a result we didn't become friends again until tonight, I can't tell him in the middle of a party he'd think I am a drunken idiot… If I'm going to tell him I want to do it properly."

"I'm glad that you have the courage to do that, I never could." I took the bottle of vodka from him and poured myself another drink.  
"You don't need a stupid statement PJ, just go and do it. You've loved Chris much longer than I've loved Phil. There's no way I'm going to be the first to tell the truth."  
"No way. Let's do what we normally do, drink, if you like we can drink as just friends – no making out."  
"Fine." He conceded.

I can't believe that Dan is leaving me, not that he was ever with me but I just always hoped that things would stay the same. I knew they never would but I enjoyed living in the moment. I doubt it'll work out for him though. I reckon this will end with the fantastic foursome breaking up, I don't ever want it to come to that though. Dan is being so courageous though, I don't want to convince him not to.

* * *

An hour and many drinks later.

"PJ you are such a chicken." Dan moaned  
"Whadda ya mean Danyul" I slurred in response.  
"I am going to tell the love of my life that I love him, and you're going to spend the rest of yours being a lonely prick because you cbb."  
"Wh-why are you using text talk?"  
"YOLO…" About two minutes later he continued. "Don't change the subject… You won't get out of this. Right, now, I DARE you to walk out of that door TLK to Chris and say dat you lyke him, s-say that you less than three him and dat ATM all you want to do is X O him and GTFO of the party, go to him room and F*** him til he AFKs because when it comes to him there iz feelz and you ship it!"

"D-Dan, there were so many things in there I can't understand when I'm sober let alone drunk, s-say it so that president David Milliband could understand.  
"Who da f*** is he?"  
"He is the president." I reply  
"No-no the president is call Barack Obama, he met Tyler Oakley and the fine Bros and stuff."  
"NO! Not the president of the Americas, the president to England."  
"There is no English president, there's a Queen though called her majesty."  
"You're stupid I mean the prime minister called Boris Cameron."  
"The prime minister's called David Cameron you idiot."  
"Whatever just… I forget the original point of this convo…" We continued to drink for a short while before Dan said again.  
"I DARE YOU, to tell Chris that you fancy him. You have to do it because it's a dare." He emphasized random words as if we were children talking.

I stood up and said "YEAH, I will, I won't live my life settling for the second best option and if it doesn't work out then I'll sabotage your relationship and f*** you." Dan smiled and stumbled upwards.  
"Yeah, that'd be fun. Go on go, go, go." He started pushing me out of the door and we both became very giddy at what would soon happen.

* * *

_AN: You may get mad at me for leaving it on a cliffhanger again but if you've read this right then you could guess what happends next and how they end up like they were in the last chapter (SPOILERS). I've made this chapter my longest yet to apologize for the lack of updates. I'll see you again soon.  
Please Review for llama slippers that say literally when you walk (These sadly don't exist yet but we live in hope and when they do exist, you will get one XD)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Dan's POV**

Oh my gosh, it's taken four years or so and PJ is about to tell Chris that he likes him, er mah gerd, er mah gerd, er mah gerd. *takes breath*.

I'm physically pushing him forwards in case he decides to chicken out at the last minute. We walk through the hall way and PJ stops at the door to the living room and despite being drunker than me becomes too sturdy to be pushed forwards.

"Peej," I complain. "You said you were going to do it come on, or else I'll say it for you."  
"No, Dan, I can say it myself," He suddenly sounds strangely sober and so do I, I have no clue why though. PJ continues, "This is something really important Dan, I can't just walk up to him and say it."  
"Well, what are you going to do Peej?" I asked.  
"First, I need to work out where he is. I don't think he's here, I can't see him anywhere in this room."

He's right I look around with him and stand on my tip toes to look over people's heads despite it making no difference. Then I spot Chris in the corner of the room, it looked like he was on floor or something. He was darting his eyes around seeming quite flustered, maybe now wasn't the time for PJ to say it. On the other hand, if PJ decides not to now, it could be ages before he plucks up the courage again – if at all. He's walking away from the corner and closer to the center of the room dragging someone behind him. It's Phil, he's just talking to Phil about something but it seems like a big deal because Phil looks somehow nervous and Chris looks worried.

"PJ, He's over there with Phil see," I point it out to him and then he sees them clear as day.  
"It looks like they're talking about something important, yes, I don't want to interrupt him and Phil in their interesting conversation. Maybe I should do this another day. I'm sure we can both wait." He starts to stutter out a lot of excuses while still staring at them.  
"PJ, shut up. I swear, if I still had a drink in my hand, **I **would throw it in** your **face. See how you like it. Now just go over there and talk."

Then a blonde haired woman walked up to me, it looked like someone had thrown up over her t-shirt and she was red with anger. Before I could say anything, she slapped me across the face and started yelling at me  
"You freak! Chris, why would you do something like that? You are the sort of vermin that should be killed before it has a chance to reproduce. I hate you Chris Kendall!" She yelled again before slapping me in the face again.

PJ was nudging me repeatedly while this was happening.  
"Dan, Dan, Dan." He continued to whisper to me, "Do you see what I see, Dan". This woman continued to yell at me and then PJ slapped me around the face too.  
"What!" I raised my voice at him. I noticed his expression, he looked horrified as if he had seen a ghost. He raised his finger and pointed at the crowd of people. I turned to see what he was looking at and when I saw it, the same look on PJ's face was etched onto mine. This woman was still yelling at me but I didn't care anymore.

"Dan, do you see what I see." PJ asked me in a nervous tone. To which I replied.  
"Y'know I have a horrible feeling that I am seeing the same, yes, PJ". As we looked forward unable to stop it from continuing, Chris was latched onto the worst possible thing, Phil. They were just stood there kissing, Chris had his hands around Phil's waist and Phil had his arms around Chris' neck and intertwining with his hair.

The woman next to me sighed and walked off, but I didn't care about her. Chris' hands wrapped around Phil's back pulling him closer. They parted and stared into each other's eyes, they kissed again for a second and then pulled apart from each other. They quickly looked around before they returned to normal conversation.

I was able to take my eyes of them for a second now they're apart and I saw the look on PJ's face. He was clearly devastated, he still couldn't look away or even blink as silent tears fell from his eyes, his lips quivered but he couldn't seem to move.

I looked back and saw Phil was now whispering something in Chris' ear. When Chris' eyes widened and his lips folded into a large smile. Chris said something back to him and Phil smiled just as much. They hugged, they looked overwhelmed.

I feel selfish now, being disappointed that Phil had found someone to make him so happy while PJ was stood with his heart broken. I took his hand in mine and he turned his head to me. He used his other hand to wipe the tears and then smiled a fake smile at me. I tugged him away, back in the direction of the office because I could bare to stand there anymore.

"Screw them," I said to PJ as he closed the office door.  
"Yeah" he replied, but it was clear he wasn't even paying attention. You could he in his eyes that he was re-living that moment. I felt so bad for him, I was the one who encouraged him to say something. He took a deep breath before he added.  
"The worst time, the worst people. I feel so stupid, what will we do with our lives now, Dan?"  
"We could always try and sabotage their relationship. Problem is, I would be too guilty about it, I couldn't base our entire future on that betrayal." We both sighed.  
"I s'pose" said PJ, silence ensued for a while after.

"Would it be wrong if…" PJ started "If we were to do our regular thing now that, that's never going to happen, I mean I know this isn't-" I interrupted him by pressing my lips against his. He kissed me back seconds later and bit my bottom lip hungrily, and I allowed him access. I wrapped my arms around his waist while he rested his arms on my shoulder. I moaned as we kissed and he smiled, slowly starting to move his hips as I did the same.

"Do you want to go further than normal?" He asked me as he broke the kiss for a moment.  
"All the f***ing way." I replied as our lips reconnected. We both really needed this.

We fell on the floor and I begin unbuttoning PJ's shirt, I can feel him slightly hard against my thighs as I grind into him.

Suddenly the door swung open and we heard a familiar voice. It was Chris, we broke apart quickly, blushing and trying to cover the lumps in our skinny jeans. PJ started stuttering an explanation and I looked up to see Chris and a disappointed Phil holding hands, _holding hands eugh._

I begin to stutter out an explanation but fail to think of any English words. After about one embarrassing minute Chris speaks.  
"O-oh errm, I see this room's taken", Dear god I hope he's not suggesting that he and Phil were going to do _that_ in here.  
"W-we'll just g-go somewhere else right, Phil." _Oh my goodness they were. _They squeezed their hands tighter.  
Phil said "Sure", as if nothing was out of the ordinary, he tried to speak again but the freakishly high pitch gave away how awkward this was for him. "That's fine, everything's fine. You two do... whatever and me and Chris ermm, I saw some nice looking nibbles in the kitchen before. D'you want to go there, it's pretty much empty." _Oh that's fine we'll stay here and you heart breakers can go have sex in the kitchen. _Anger flashed into my eye for a second. Chris walked Phil out of the room _STILL HOLDING HANDS eugh. _Before they disappeared from sight Phil said "Bye guys." As if he didn't even care. I never knew you could fall out of love but it just happened, I never want to speak to that son of a b**** again!

* * *

_ AN: One of the Longest so far *proud*  
I sort of don't remember what I was going to say happened next (Backs away and hides behind hands) so message me if you have any ideas, it can end happily or sadly but I don't remember... sozzy. As a result the next update will be later than normal so please follow this XD_

_Review for...um... unlimited cat whiskers... i'm running out of things to give -_-_


	7. Chapter 7

**Phil's POV**

Chris and I just fast walked into the kitchen. I'm just sort of staring into space, contemplating what just happened. I snap out of it to see Chris pacing back and forth in a tizzy. He's breathing heavily and scratching his head.

"Urrgh," He growls in annoyance.  
"Chris, just try to calm down okay?" I try to reassure him.  
"NO, PHIL!" He yells at me and stops pacing, I can see anger building up and shrouding the pain in his eyes. "Everything will not be 'okay'" he mimics my voice and uses air quotes. I look to floor feeling guilty for telling him how PJ felt without first checking if he still feels that way.  
"I'm sorry, Chris" I say it only just loud enough to be audible.  
"…Don't do that, Phil."  
"Do what?"  
"Try and make me feel guilty for snapping at you, with that pout and those puppy dog eyes! I'm in pain here, I can't do anything right!"

He wasn't looking at me anymore, he seemed to shout the last bit at himself. He turned around and kicked a pole really hard in anger. You could see the pole shaking and I winced as I felt his pain. His heavy breathing turned to sobs as he held his foot in his hands.

"Do you want me to get some ice for that?" I asked unsure, he was clearly in a bad mood and I didn't want him to yell like I knew he would if I asked him if he were alright.  
"mmhm." He was biting his lip to avoid yelling in pain but his mumble sounded like a 'no'.

He let go and slunk down onto the floor with his head in his hands, the tears he was holding back trickled down his face.  
"I don't want any ice, Phil." I walked closer and sat on the floor next to him and put my arm around his shoulder. He still cried into my shirt and I attempted to hush him.

After a few minutes, he spoke again. "I'm sorry for yelling, Phil." His voice was high pitch and soft.  
"It's okay," I said calmly. "We can get past this, somehow"  
"But we can't and we won't." He sounded without emotion, without hope. "I can't speak for you, Phil, but I love Peej and in that moment, I was stupid enough to think it would work out. As if he would feel that way about me… I could never imagine myself with someone else. I just couldn't. It wouldn't be the same."

I thought for a while as we sat leaning against each other in silence. My ears begin to prick as I hear voices from down the corridor coming closer. Chris doesn't stir and doesn't seem to care. Then I recognize the voice as I see Dan stood at the door way facing away from us. He's talking to someone and trying to stop them from coming in.

I stand up from Chris' side and walk towards the door to see who Dan was talking to.  
"Are you out of your mind you can't just do that," Dan was saying. "Why don't we go and see if we can find some more drinks or something? If you do this then you'll regret it forever. You can't just barge in on someone and announce _that." _I could see now that he was talking to PJ. Then Dan was nudged out of the way as PJ pushed past him.

I smiled and then felt guilty, because I was happy that their relationship 'doesn't seem to be working well'. I may be envious but I didn't think I could sink this low.

Dan sighed as he watched PJ walk over to Chris, PJ knelt down and put his hand on Chris' shoulder. Chris jumped as he looked up, surprised. He was clearly so deep in his own thoughts that he hadn't realized what was going on around him.

"Chris," PJ said lightly with certainty in his voice. "I want to explain what you saw in there and although you may think I don't owe you an explanation I'm just going to notify you anyway." He took a deep breath and Dan lowered his head as PJ continued to speak. "Me and Dan are nothing, nothing at all, if anything, we're very drunk friends. To tell the truth I wouldn't consider Dan in that way, ever." Chris looked up with confusion while PJ wiped the tears from his face. Dan stood in the corner with his arms crossed looking rather insulted. "Chris, I've loved you since the day I met you and I don't care if you reject me or not but I can't live the rest of my life knowing I never said it." I gasped and smiled, Dan turned to me with a look of confusion. Chris uncurled from a ball and knelt up so he was level with PJ "I don't want you to reply with pity and I don't want to ruin what you may have with anyone else at the moment. I would love for you to reply honestly… would you ever consider… being my boyfriend?"

PJ froze in that position with an anxious look on his face while Chris was frozen staring into PJ's eyes. Dan was looking at me with concern and worry for how I may react. No one moved for three long seconds. I couldn't take it anymore and I spoke up,  
"KISS HIM YOU FOOL!" I yelled like a hyper child, PJ turned to stare at me with dismay before Chris hooked his finger beneath PJ's chin to make their eyes lock. Their eyes fluttered shut as they kissed gently.

I smiled at how they were lucky enough to make it work with their crush.  
"Awwwh" Once I said that Chris stuck his finger up at me as they continued to kiss. "There's the Chris I know."

I looked away from them to see Dan still stood in the corner. He'd been staring at me the whole time, he had a look as if he didn't know who I was anymore but the one thing he did know was that he didn't like me. I could see the hatred in his eyes and I was left wondering what I could have done to cause such a look.

* * *

AN: In about three weeks I will have finished my art exam and my science case study and will have no more exams to do (yay) for a month or so (boo). As a result, when that time comes I will post more regularly but until then...  
Follow this story so you can find out what happens to Phan (evil laugh in distance)  
Review for the chance to be teleported into the hotel that all the youtubers will be staying at for playlist live. You also have every room key so you could become a real life stalker. (Warning: This will not work until teleports have been invented so lets just hope they are invented before playlist live ends)


	8. Chapter 8

**PJ's POV**

We finally broke apart the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. We were smiling like love sick idiots.  
"Really?" I asked, I couldn't believe what happened especially the fact that Phil told him to kiss me. That was a surprise.  
"Of course. How could I say no?" He replied quietly, he stood up from the floor and offered me his hand, to pull me up too. We stood up and hugged, I breathed in his scent. He's so incredible.

We stopped hugging and Chris turned to Phil and Dan.  
"PJ is my boyfriend!" He was jumping up and down like a child on a sugar rush, Phil smiled.  
"I know, Chris," Phil said looking hyper as well, "I was here, when he asked you, just now."  
"He's my Boyfriend though," Chris said again attempting to stop himself from looking so crazy "Nothing could ruin how happy I am right now." Then right on cue, Dan spoke up from the corner.

"Why would you do that? That doesn't make any sense, after everything I've seen tonight the best reply I expected PJ to get was 'you? Seriously, no! Why would I do that, this has got to be some kind of joke. We're clearly both in relationships with different people so why would you even ask?'" Dan mocked Chris' voice as he said it. Phil and Chris looked at each other, confused. I don't quite understand why Chris agreed to be my boyfriend either but I wasn't going to question it.

"Why would he ask, if he was in a relationship? that makes no sense. Why do you ask that, Dan, are you jealous?" Phil spoke up and broke the silence as we all stared at Dan.  
"No, are you jealous, Phil?" Dan replied with his hands on his hips and an accusing look on his face. Phil opened his mouth to reply but I had to interrupt him before they got into an argument.  
"Dan, just leave it, please don't spoil this moment. You know how long I've wanted this and you know how it feels. There must be nothing going on between Chris and anyone because otherwise he would've said no, especially in front of him."

Dan looked at the floor, sad, Phil and Chris looked even more confused.  
"Have a nice life, PJ," Dan said quietly "Chris if you harm him in any way, you'll regret it. Phil, I'm sorry things didn't work out for you, but I'm glad you're strangely happy about it. Hope you all enjoy your awkward futures together." Dan turned and headed out of the door closing it behind him.

"What was that about?" Chris asked.  
"Doesn't matter, hopefully he won't remember this tomorrow." I replied.

The room fell into silence.

* * *

AN: Very short update, i know, but it's an update none the less. I have a 10 HOUR ART EXAM tomorrow. I think that in previous life i sinned and was born into a world of endless art work that wont even help my future, no robots and my OTP(s) Troyler and Phan may never be cannon... *cries*  
Review for ... um... Becca Hogekins second fan fiction on audio book: Bummer in the City 2 ! (not actually real so don't waste your life on Google search)


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: Word of advice: NEVER choose art as an option at school unless it will actually help your future, Virtually everyone in my art class and I took it as a filler subject as we assumed it would be easy and we wouldn't have to think about stuff. Just take a break from lessens to do some nice colouring. Well Art isn't like that! It's so much EFFORT OMG In the past two years I spent more time doing art homework than I did doing English, Maths and Science COMBINED. It may seem relaxing but I spent so long stressed about the projects and I still didn't do enough. All the time I wasted doing art homework as an A grade student, I got a D in my mock… it's too hard and I didn't finish my exam in time, I spent a year and a half worrying about this course until I remembered, I didn't even need to get a good grade or care about it._

_To sum up DON'T TAKE ART, you –like everyone else in my class- will regret it_  
_Sorry for the rambling and lack of updates… blame art_

**Phil's POV**

We were silent as we stared at the door Dan had just walked out of. We looked between ourselves and for some reason PJ didn't seem confused, more, ashamed or insulted… I can't really tell.

We heard Dan's footsteps stop for a second before they began again at a faster pace. He slammed the front door behind him so it could be heard throughout the house.

"What the hell was that about?!" Chris finally spoke up, breaking the silence. At this point I realised there was silence to be broken. The music seemed to have stopped playing. I couldn't hear anyone else in the house.

I stood not knowing what to do. I glanced around the kitchen, as if something here would give me an answer. Then PJ replied.  
"Doesn't matter, it's late. I'm sure we're all confused about stuff, I am."  
"The only reason why I'm confused is that there's something wrong with Dan… I think you know what it is Peej, care to tell us?" I spoke up, it's clear PJ knows something. He probably found it down Dan's throat, where his tongue was earlier. I shivered at the thought.  
"Does it have to be said, now?" PJ replied timidly. I want some answers and I could act in the best way if I fully understood the situation.  
"I would prefer that." I said, just as quietly.

Chris looked at PJ, he held his hand out.  
"We would like to know…" PJ took a deep breath  
"It's not my secret to tell," He stated, trying to get out of giving us an answer. "You know the gist of what happened tonight, I mean, you were here. Can't you just take your knowledge and make an assumption?" I now know Dan can be with guys, and he could be single but by the way he's acting he may be hung up over PJ or something and now's not the time to take a shot at him.

"C'mon Peej," Chris spoke up, "We've got no idea what you're referring to… but, should I be overly protective of you when we're around him?"  
"What," PJ replied curiously before a look of understanding spread across his face, "Oh, oh that. No, no, no." He stuttered "No, I wasn't referring to that, gosh, no. Um, me and Dan are nothing, never were, never will be."  
"That's a lot of 'no'-s for one sentence Peej." I pointed out.  
"Look we're honestly nothing. We were just very drunk and lonely and vulnerable and stuff. I promise you, it's never happened before and it never will again. You trust me on that, Chris, don't you?"  
"If you say so Peej. I will trust you." Chris sounded truthful but PJ continued.  
"If anyone should feel over protective then it's going to be me, isn't it." He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Why?" Chris asked.

I swear this entire conversation is just us asking Peej loads of questions.

"What do you mean, Why?" PJ asked, I think we're all just confused now.  
"Well you said in our new relationship that if one of us will be overprotective, then it'd be you, WHY?"  
"Oh, oh. Of course you don't know that Dan and I know."  
"KNOW WHAT!" I shouted among all of the confusion and as soon as I realized I looked to the floor and coughed, going red.  
"… Know that Dan and I know."

Chris was beginning to look as red as I am with frustration. His eyes began twitching and he stated as calmly as he could.  
"What do you and Dan know?"  
"Hey, look I'm okay with it. I mean I can't say anything against it seen as we've done, virtually, the same thing." I started to breathe deeply to calm my frustration while Chris asked again.  
"What do you and Dan know?"  
"About, how shall I put this… about who you were with before me."

I was calming now that he seemed to be giving our questions decent answers.  
"Who I was with? Of course you know that I told you about her ages ago and that we broke up ages ago."  
"No, Chris. Don't lie to me, I'm talking about your very recent ex-boyfriend." PJ said as if he were speaking to a toddler. Dragging out random words.  
"Ex-Boyfriend?" I asked, I thought the last relationship Chris was in was with a girl, two to three years ago.  
"PJ you're the first gut I've dated. Sure when I was young, I could get drunk at bars or parties and end up making out with random guys. However, I've never been in a relationship with a guy."

"Really?" PJ replied insulted as if he believed Chris to be lying. "Random guys, eh? No one in particular, then. Too drunk to remember their face or name." They had barely been together one hour and they're already fighting.  
"Where are you going with this Peej?" Chris questioned, sounding confused and annoyed that he wasn't being trusted by his new boyfriend.

"Cut the crap, Chris. Me and Dan saw you making out, I just, i'm sorry I shouldn't have brought up what you do when you're drunk. I should trust you, I'm sorry." PJ sighed and then it twigged in my mind.

"SHI-" I shouted and brought my hand up to cover my mouth. I hope to god he isn't referring to what I think he is. Chris looked at me in shock from the swearing, it looked as if he'd forgotten I was even here.

"PJ, You, and Dan. Saw… b-but. You, you don't understand. No, no. No, no, no." I covered my mouth again.  
"We saw, that was a lot of 'no's Phil." PJ looked at me darkly.

"What? What? Will someone please explain, something?" Chris flailed his arms about. I wanted to explain but I couldn't seem to form any words with my mouth.

"Do things like this really mean so little to you that you don't know what I mean, Chris?" PJ asked he was looking at the floor, disappointed.

"D-Dan saw?" They were the first words I could say. I could have apologized, I could have explained. No, my thoughts go straight to my crush. The thought of Dan, it's really interfering with everything.

"Yes, and so did I. Could I ask, are things okay with you two now?" PJ asked  
"Of course, nothing was ever wrong. We didn't do it because we feel that way w-" I was trying to explain when PJ did a hollow laugh and started speaking with sarcasm.  
"Oh yes. It looked nothing like you guys were enjoying that make-out session, I mean it's not like both of you weren't pushing away, you with your arms around his neck pulling him closer while he grazed his hands down your hips before finally separating. I mean you didn't both hug and return to chit-chat, smiling at each other." Chris was staring between Peej and I, now understanding what PJ meant.

"Oh, that."  
"Yes that." PJ turned to him looking apologetic, I know I wasn't even with you then but… I can't help it y'know."  
"PJ, trust me. Neither of us thinks of the other in that way." I said, I feel guilty now. The relationship they've both wanted for four years and I'm going to be the one to ruin it.

PJ turned to me sharply and glared at me with a look of hatred.  
"I wasn't speaking to you." I bowed my head in shame as he turned to Chris.

I can't stay here anymore. I'm not contributing, if anything, I'm making it worse. I turned around and walked out of the kitchen door.  
As I went into the hallway I saw pitch black, no one was there. Everything was so empty. I yawned in the darkness, and looked at me phone to find out what time it was. Blimey 5:10 AM, no wonder there's no one here anymore.  
I walked down the hallway to the front door. I'm going to call a cab and go home to sleep, well, have a morning nap. I've had enough of all of this drama.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Sorry about the long-time no update, art stuff y'know. Writing always takes a while but even when I have unfinished homework I'll still be on .com *gasp*. If any of this is spelt wrong or doesn't make sense I apologize, I'm writing this at mid-night while listening to songs from Frozen (who knew a song about snow men could be so sad). Anyways on with the rest of this._

* * *

**Dan's POV**

My eyes flutter open only to slam shut again. The room was blurry and too bright. The London noise was too loud. The, what I assume was a fly but looked more like a black spot, was flying too fast in an annoying way so that it was everywhere at once and it's wings beat too loud. I groan and roll over. The bed sheets ruffled at high volume. The sun was shining too bright, it was an annoyingly nice day.

I rolled over to bury my face in my pillows. Only to roll over to far and fall out of the bed. With THE LOUDEST thump. I put my fingers to my temples, it seems I have an awful hangover.

Not the worst I've had, but still pretty bad.  
"Ow." I whisper to myself. I push myself upwards to get some bearings. I'm in my own room, wearing the clothes from last night. Good sign. I try to remember last night.

I know I went to a party with the fantastic foursome. I don't remember Chris being there though. I think I was with Peej most of the night. I remember parting with Phil at the start, I remember he looked pretty hyper in some kind of kitchen… but… the rest of the night is kind of blank. I think some woman was angry at me, I remember her yelling.

I shrug my shoulders. I woke up in a good state so I don't really need to remember, I'm not going to bother. I try to claw myself up to the bed but my duvet just falls on top of me. Helpful.

It takes a few more minutes but I emerge from my room, squinting and holding my forehead. The pain. I hold onto the door frame because I can feel that I will slip if I let go of it. Given that, I've no idea where I go from here.  
"Dan?" I look up to see a Phil shaped blur, he appears to be holding his head too.  
"Hi" I reply.  
"Want some lemonade, I bought some ahead of last night." Everyone has their own little hangover cure that makes them feel slightly better. For Phil it's lemonade and a toffee.  
"Please." I reply after I realised I just spent quite a while staring at him looking confused.

He starts to walk off and then turns to look at me when he notices I haven't moved.  
"That bad huh?" He asks. I nod and whisper.  
"Shhhhh." He tilts his head to the side in that adorkable way.  
"Do you want some help?" He walks closer to me, to stand at my side. He puts his arm around my waist, I stopped squinting and went wide eye-d as he pulls my arm around his shoulder. My inner fan boy from five years ago screams in my head blocking out all my other thoughts. I put some of my weight on him as we hobble down some stairs towards the kitchen.

We get there and I lean on the counter.  
"Thank You" I mutter.  
"T's fine." He replies as quiet as me. He walks over to the fridge and I reach up for cups in the cupboard.  
"Shhhh" we say, synchronised as the fridge door opening is too loud. I snigger and put the glasses on the counter. "Shhhhh" we say again as the glasses chime when they hit the surface. He laughs this time and comes over with the lemonade bottle, he begins to pour it into the glasses.

"Shall I get the toffee, Phil?" He puts the cap back on the bottle and picks up his own glass.  
"Nah, I don't have any." He replies and begins to sip his drink.  
"Thought you'd forget." I smiled at his typically bad memory. "I bought some for you." I continued. I reached behind the microwave and pulled out a bag of toffees.  
"Awe. Thanks, Dan, that's so kind." He took the bag and opened it.

He continued. "Hey, I'm sorry about last night. We didn't mean to gang up on you or anything. We just, just… didn't understand why you were acting that way. Well, we could guess but, they've both wanted it for so long… sorry. Don't feel jealous…I'm sure they'll be other guys." He smiled at me with sympathy.

"What? Wh- What?" I stuttered. What's he referring to. Guys? Oh God what did I say or worse, do last night.  
"I mean, about PJ." He said, putting a toffee in his mouth. I think for a moment about what he could mean.

Then it hits me. "SHIT!" We squinted, I seem more hurt than him by the volume of my cursing. "No, no, no, no. Oh my." My eyes dart around the room looking. I put my hand in my pockets and pull out my phone. I stare into my reflection and furrow my brow.

"What is it?" He asks me.  
"I-I- I don't understand. I remember, me and PJ were in an office. Normally he goes for the ne- SHIT!" Again we both squinted.  
"What is it now?" He groaned  
"You saw, you and Chris saw. I can't believe it," I put my phone down then I flinch. "Oh, we didn't. Oh thank God" I breathe a sigh of relief. I thought me and PJ went further for a moment. I'm actually slightly glad that Phil and Chris walked in now, otherwise our friendship would be ruined.

"Hang on a minute," I thought. "Why would you be sorry?" this isn't exactly a topic I like, but I have a lot of questions about last night. Seen as I can remember hardly any of it.  
"Well, PJ being with Chris now and all. I'm sorry you aren't together anymore."  
"Wait a minute, PJ's with Chris. As in couple, as in gay couple." That I was not expecting. Phil nods at me, confused as to why I wasn't already aware.  
"When did that happen?" I say in tone of surprise.  
"Last Night." Phil takes another sip of his lemonade. "Do you not remember?" He continued.  
"I don't remember much to be honest." I take a toffee out the bag.  
"Oh, I suppose. There were a lot of empty bottles in that room if I'm honest." My head was still throbbing pretty badly.

"So, what do you remember?" He asked.  
"Umm… going inside of the apartment, parting with you, drinking with PJ… we went out of the office at one point, umm…" My head ache was awful but I tried to remember what happened. When it came to me. Me and Peej, saw Chris and Phil, kissing.

"What?" I realised I was staring at Phil with horror in my eyes.  
"Y-y-y-" I stuttered. I raised my arm slowly to point at him as if I'd seen a ghost  
"You haven't been speechless in a long time are you okay?" He looks worried.

A few more seconds passed before I could finally make the words.  
"You went out with Chris, you date guys, you're bi at least, you broke up with Chris and were suddenly happy for him to date someone else and not one member of the entire fantastic foursome is straight. What is with the drama llamas?" It all came out at once.

"W-what are you talking about? Are you okay, Dan?" He replied.  
"I'm fine, I- I guess I'm just surprised you never said anything about your sexuality or Chris." I looked down at the floor, he doesn't need to tell me personal things like that. He didn't tell me in the first place for a reason and I should stop prying into his personal life.  
"What does my sexuality have to do with anything? Can you explain what you're referring to? Please." He looked at me with wide eyes and a hint of worry. I think he knows what I'm talking about but for some reason is hoping he won't have to admit it.

"Me and PJ saw you and Chris…" he shrugged his shoulders. "…kissing."

He froze on the spot with a look of horror on his face. As if I had found out his deepest, darkest secret.

"You remember." He said, still not moving an inch. We both looked a bit terrified now.

"How could your relationship suddenly end and then you were so happy to see him with Peej? That makes no sense, at all." I asked.

"We were never together, Chris and I. We were just… drawing attention away. That meant nothing." He had put down his glass and was appealing to me with his puppy dog eyes.

"Didn't look like nothing."  
"It was acting, we were drunk."  
"Not that drunk as you seem pretty fine now and have a great recollection of last night." He did an exhausted sigh.

"What does it matter anyway?" He spoke in a calm emotionless tone. "Chris is with PJ, they have each other like they've wanted for so long. Meanwhile, I'm alone still after six years."

He picked up the bag of toffee and put his now empty glass in the sink. He walked out of the room and shut the door slowly and silently. I was overwhelmed with guilt, but I was feeling too ill to function right now so I drank my own lemonade.

This is the largest amount of drama I've experienced in a long time.

* * *

Sorry it's been so long but I'm still not finished with the art stuff  
Review to become Becca Hodgekin's friend who's closer to her than Sassqua


	11. Chapter 11

**PJ's POV**

I awoke to the sun shining annoyingly bright in my face. I heard a faint snore from behind me but in my hung over state it terrified me. I rolled out of the bed I was in and stood up quickly as if to prepare for an attack… for some reason. Don't ask me why I'm not feeling too good at the moment and I'm in no mood for questions.

I noticed it was Chris who had made the noise and now my vision was less blurred I realised I was asleep in his bed. In his room. I hope I didn't do anything stupid last night.

I begin to panic and my head is throbbing with a hangover worse than any I've had before. That includes the traffic cone incident in 2012, which Dan and I still can't remember anything of to this day. My head really hurts. What's more I had stood up too fast. I can hear the blood in my ears and it's creeping me out. I'm on the verge of fainting and I really need some tablets.

I steady myself on the window sill as my heart beat continues to rise. I can feel my face getting redder and I just want to pass out. I sink to the floor and breathe heavily. I hear some movement next to me. I look to my left, only to see that I wasn't the only drunk person who was sleeping in Chris' room, there was a girl on the floor to whom I'd never been properly introduced.

I start to calm down, I think to myself, 'maybe Chris is just as clueless as I am and if I go now, neither of us would remember this.'  
I stand up and steady myself, I leave the bedroom and head to the bathroom. I look around his cabinets for a bit until I find some pills. As I take them out of the packet I notice that they're all gone, the packet is empty. What was the point of putting the box back in the cabinet anyway?

I jump as I notice the bathroom door was opening. This was the worst hangover I've ever had so to me it sounded like a bulldozer, right next to my ear.  
"Shhhh…" I say as the door opens, now my vision's too blurry to even see who it is.  
"Sorry PJ," I know that voice but it's not Chris, they're whispering but not as quietly as I would like them to. "Can I have one?" I can just about see their hand pointing to the box I'm holding.  
"Not being mean or anything," I begin to reply, barely audible "but there's none left, I haven't had one yet."  
"Are you sure there isn't another packet in the cupboard?"  
"Not really, could you check. Please, make as little noise as you can."  
"I can hardly see so I can't make that promise."

As he walks closer to me I can finally make out who he is. I never noticed Luke (_AN: LukeIsNotSexy_) came to this party. I don't know him very well.

I could hear him rummaging loudly but I was glad that nothing had fallen out of the cabinet yet. I stood for a few minutes, waiting. Eventually he stopped rummaging and looked at me apologetically.  
"I can't find any." I tsk-ed and we walked out of the bathroom.

He did the same as me and went into the kitchen and looked in the cupboards there while I looked in the fridge. Not for tablets, I'm just hungry. He took out a glass and poured himself some water.  
"Do you want a glass?" He said in a rather loud voice that made me flinch. I thought about it for a second before replying.  
"Yes, thank you, Luke" He smiled and poured another drink.  
"You know who I am?" He asked, sounding mildly proud of himself.  
"I know of you." I said. I noticed there was some bacon in the fridge.

He handed me the glass of water and I took the bacon out of the fridge.  
"Are you staying at Chris'?"  
"Yeah, I'm hungry. Do you want some?" I ask, being polite as there's enough in the packet for several people.  
"No thanks, I need to get home otherwise Emma will think I've cheated on her."  
"Who's Emma?" I ask while putting some bacon on the grill.  
"Google plus girl, you know that girl who swears a lot and reads dinosaur porn." I don't think I'll be asking anymore questions because that's just creepy.  
"Okay, well see you." He finishes his water and I turn the oven on.  
"Bye." He replies loudly and enthusiastically. He places his glass on the side and leaves.

A few minutes later and I turn the bacon around. It looks about done. So I begin to put it onto a plate. I flinch as I feel someone's arms snake around me.  
"Hia." Chris whispers and buries his head into the crook of my neck.  
"Hi… Chris." I say, confusion clear in my voice.  
"You okay?" He spins me around and looks into my eyes. I can't help but do the same. I'm unsure of what is going on or why he's doing this. He wraps his arms around my hips pulling me closer. I don't care why he's doing this, I've hoped that this situation would happen for years.

He leans in and pecks my lips for a second and my eyes flutter shut. The ghost of his lips on mine lingers as I smile and he speaks again.  
"Peej, are you alright, sweetie?" I realize I never answered him.  
"Hung over. No memory of last night but whatever happened, I'm liking this situation." He paused for a moment and his smile faded slightly.  
"You don't remember? PJ, you asked me to be your boyfriend."  
"Did you say 'yes'?"

Firstly I can't believe I would be so stupid, even if I was blind drunk, it doesn't excuse my other four senses. Secondly, from the way he's acting now, he said 'yes'. I know he did act like he was gay but I always assumed he was joking. I can't believe I never asked him sooner.  
"Of course I said 'yes'. You still want to be boyfrie-" I cut him off mid-sentence by kissing him passionately.

I can't believe he and I are a thing, this is the best hangover I've ever had. Honestly, I'm curios about last night but I don't need to know just yet. I'll ask about it later, I just hope Chris and I last forever. As happy as we are now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Phil's POV**

He's so annoying, I can't believe I've fallen in love with someone like him.  
I sigh now that I'm alone with my thoughts in my room. I collapse on my bed and eat another toffee.

I talk out loud to myself. "Dan and PJ saw me with Chris. It didn't mean anything but what if I fall out with PJ over this. I don't want to. I'm not going to fall out with my friends after a stupid party. Especially now that PJ and Chris both have what they want… each other. Maybe that's what Dan is so annoyed about. After all he was making out with PJ, he did try to stop him from talking to Chris. Perhaps Dan has fallen for PJ or something so now he's jealous and can't understand why I (Whom he believes to be in the same predicament) am so happy for them to be together. Dan would never date me now, he's hung up over PJ. What if the fantastic foursome falls apart?"

A look of worry covers my face and I silence myself by eating another sweet. My head is still spinning a bit so I sit up and lie against the head board.

"I'm sorry." I hear a mouse like voice come from my door. It's Dan leaning on the door frame, playing with his fingers. "I didn't mean to snap. I'm sad that you never even mentioned that you and Chri-"  
"We weren't and never will be anything." I interrupted Dan with the stern reply.

"We're just friends. I wouldn't keep secrets like that from you… How come you never said anything about PJ?" I asked.  
"We're not really anything either."  
"Didn't look like it."  
"You guys didn't look like it but I'm trusting you." He always was good at arguing and getting his own way. I sighed in defeat.

"So why aren't you happy for them?" He walks further into my room and leans against the wall.  
"Everything's messed up now. PJ isn't going to trust you and Chris won't trust me. They'll stop being friends with us and then their relationship will end because they can't trust each other and don't want a relationship based on a drunken act. Then we'll stop being friends because we try to blame each other for losing them." He's right. That will happen, I can't believe I didn't think of it before.

"Well we've got to do something. No way is the fantastic foursome going to stop existing, you're all way too precious to me." His face looks slightly red but I can't see from this angle.  
"What do we do then?" He asks looking up with a clueless expression.

I was about to reply with an 'I don't know' when I could hear my phone ringing next to me.  
The sudden noise had clearly startled Dan as he was now holding a hand to his chest. He looked so adorable.

I reached over to pick up the phone to see it was PJ calling. I furrowed my brow in curiosity and answered.  
"Hi PJ."  
"_Hey Phil." _He sounded quite quiet.  
"How are you?"  
_"Yeah, I'm Okay. Listen…"_  
"What is it?"  
"_I don't exactly have any memory of last night, at all. So I figured I could call you and you could fill me in?"  
_"Why don't you ask Chris? Chris is Okay right?"  
"_Yes he's fine. He didn't spend like anytime with me until the end of the night so I thought, I would be okay if my mind told me I shouldn't know but I don't like this curiosity. Do you have any idea where I was or what I did?_"

This could be useful, if PJ doesn't know anything then he won't be mad at me. I put my hand over the speaker for a moment and told Dan what he said. He makes a motion with his hand asking me to give him the phone. I hand it over, curious of what he is doing.

"Hey Peej, its Dan." I listen closely but I can't hear what PJ is saying, so I listen to Dan's replies and make up the conversation in my head.  
"Yeah, I heard."  
"Maybe you should trust that feeling man, curiosity is a bad thing."  
"Yes, the cavemen weren't curious about dinosaurs because if they were then they would possibly be eaten… N, n- no… okay…look n- This isn't a time for a history lesson I don't care if neither existed at the same time, if you don't stop with the facts you'll be extinct in a minute."  
"Shut up I'm trying to help you here, I don't care about the definition of extinct. When did you get so brainy anyway?"  
"N-no…NO! This is helping you you're just not letting me get to the point."  
"You're a rubbish point"  
"It's early in the morning give me a break."  
"Yes, now is morning by my standards."

"DAN!" I shout at him noticing he was getting red. His grip was tightening around my phone and I could tell he wanted to throw it at the wall. But we have to focus on staying friends with them and arguing won't help.

"Sorry okay… do you want to know what happened last night even after your brain blocked it from your memory, for a reason."  
"Why don't you come round here for a while?"  
"Kay, see you then."

Dan hung up and handed me my phone.  
"So?" I asked waiting for him to explain.  
"I've got an idea, but it won't work."  
"Well it's the only idea we have.  
"You can try and think of one then, Phil."

We needed to convince Chris that Dan wouldn't do anything with PJ so perhaps inviting him around, alone. Wasn't a good idea.  
We also need to do everything we can to make sure that they stay together.  
Finally I need to decide what I'm going to do with this crush, am I going to live with it, ignore it or act upon it?  
I cannot think of a single idea that will cover all of these things.

* * *

AN: TBH neither can I. I'm sorry that the majority of this is 1/2 of a phone call IDK what happened. Writers block and too much homework don't work well together.  
Please review for PJ's space bag in your mail by the time you get to the year in which he recorded 'future slurp'


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: It's been so long, I know but I've had geography coursework and I have I science test right next to me that I'm putting off doing. May is the busiest month time table wise so far so don't expect things to get better. High school sucks! I want to be like Peter Pan and not grow up.  
It's been so long I will refresh your minds now  
Phil has crush on Dan, Dan has had a crush on Phil forever. PJ knows about Dan's crush on Phil, Chris knows about Phil's crush on Dan. PJ and Chris are dating after PJ drunkenly admits his crush. At the party Dan kissed PJ and Chris kissed Phil and everyone knows these things. PJ drank so much he has amnesia but Chris has told him that they're together and they're all happy and stuff. PJ's still curious though so Dan has invited him around to their place to 'tell him what happened'. Dan and Phil both think that if things keep going the way they are that the fantastic foursome will fall apart. They are currently thinking of a plan again. I've missed out the bit where they confer about the plan because I'm evil.  
On with this then…_

* * *

**Dan's POV**

I hear a knock at the door and it breaks the awkward silence. Phil and I are sat in the living room and were just waiting for PJ to arrive. Phil stands up to leave the room and answer the door. I can't believe we're going to attempt this plan, I know how much Phil hates lying to people and to be honest I'm not entirely sure about my opinion on the situation.

"Hey Dan." PJ walks into the room and takes away my trail of thought. This is where all my acting lessons come in handy.  
"Hey Peej." I smile back.

Phil comes into the room and sits next to me on the sofa while PJ is kind of just standing.

"Do you want to sit down PJ?" Phil asks and PJ sits on a chair opposite us.

"So," PJ says "What did happen last night?"  
"What has Chris told you?" I say, acting like it doesn't matter. Phil is looking down, possibly worried that he'll have been told about the kissing.  
"Just that, I asked him out and he said yes."  
"Do you remember anything else?" Phil says with his head upwards and tilted to one side.  
"Umm… I drank a lot in the office and Dan was there for part of it."  
"Is that all?" I ask.  
"Yeah, I have as much memory of it as that traffic cone incident in 2012, do you remember that, Dan."  
"Neither of us remember Peej, that's kind of the point." I reply shaking my head.  
"Traffic cone incident?" Phil asks, furrowing his brow.  
"Doesn't matter," I say "S-"

I was cut off by the landline phone ringing.  
"I'll get it" Phil quickly hops of the chair and speed walks into the hall. He's clearly also not comfortable with the situation but is acting like it is fine, same as me.

"NO! You don't' need to really" I hear from the hall after a long silence.  
"Dan," Phil pokes his head around the door. "Can I speak with you for a second?"

He looks sort of worried so I tell PJ "I'll be right back" before walking into the kitchen after Phil.  
"What's wrong?"  
"So, we can't do plan A" Phil replies.  
"What? Why not?"  
"That was Chris, he said he felt like he was missing by being the only one not here so he's coming over. We can't lie to them separately anymore so it's time for your plan. Will it work under the circumstances?"  
"Well, yeah. It'll actually work better this way but it kinda screws our personal lives and… will make things awkward." I really don't want to do this plan. He'll find out, then our friendship will be ruined.  
"Do we have a choice?" He asks rhetorically. Never the less I reply.  
"Yes, we can see if things work out truthfully."  
"Just tell me the idea."  
"It wont work."  
"Just tell me."  
"It will make things awkward."  
"What is it?"  
"It will get in the way of our personal lifes."  
"What will!?" He's starting to get annoyed but I continue anyway.  
"It will annoy people."  
"Tell me"  
"Their reaction will annoy us."  
"Why?"  
"They could tell people and everyone will believe them."  
"JUST. Tell. Me."  
"We'll have to continue with the charade for our entire lives."  
"OH MY GOD, WHAT WILL DAN?"  
"Shhh PJ will hear." I giggle.  
"I hate you." I burst out laughing.

Silence eventually falls and I tell him the plan. I'm worried about how he'll react to say the least.

* * *

AN: Sorry it's been so long, please review for the next chapter to come out TOMORROW. Yes I'm pushing myself and hope not to disappoint


	14. Chapter 14

**Chris' POV**

It may just be me being an overprotective boyfriend going over to Dan and Phil's but can you blame me. PJ is there and considering what he did with Dan last night and how flustered Phil was on the phone I just have to check it out.

I arrive at their flat and knock on the door. To be greeted by a very happy looking Dan who is bright red. This doesn't exactly make me feel more secure about my boyfriend being here.

"Hey Dan." I said it trying to sound casual.  
"Hey Chris, come in." He opened the door wider and stood to one side. I walked past him and up the stairs.  
"Hey Chris, you didn't have to come over." Phil said to me.  
"I know but I feel like I'm missing out, I mean the fantastic foursome hasn't been together in so long." It wasn't a lie, it was just one of the reasons.  
"Well, PJ is in the lounge. Would you like a drink?"  
"Umm, no thanks." I smiled and walked into their living room.

PJ smiled at me and stood up to give me a hug. He rubbed my back as I smiled and we stayed like that for a while. Until I heard wolf whistling from behind me, we separated to see Dan leaning in the doorway.

"Guys, if you're going to get a room, I would prefer if it wasn't in our house." He spoke up before sitting down with a mug of tea in his hands. Peej went red but I held his hand and dragged him down to sit with me.

Phil came in a while later with two cups of tea. He walked over and handed one to PJ before sitting down next to Dan on the other side of the room. A silence followed which everyone tried to take their mind off of by drinking, I hope it isn't because they don't think they can talk about whatever around me. It feels like there's a secret and I'm the only one who doesn't know. I decide to break the silence and ask in a way that wont make it seem as if I'm nervous or uncomfortable.

"So what were you talking about before I came?"  
"Nothing really," Phil replies, resting his tea on his knees.  
"Well," PJ said quietly "I am still wondering why I can't remember last night and what happens. I know the results, I just really want to remember a moment that I've waited for, for so long."  
"Awh." Dan says quite high pitched causing us all to turn and look at him. Phil looked like he was holding back a giggle. Dan coughed and looked to the side, pretending he wasn't even in the room acting like a teenage girl.

PJ looks at me and smiles as I gaze into his eyes, I can hear Dan whispering something but I don't bother to listen. PJ and I finally look away from each other when Phil says  
"We'll be right back." Him and Dan then stand up and fast walk out the room.

"Do you know what's going on with them?" PJ asks me.  
"I was thinking the same question." I shrug.  
"Oh."

We suddenly hear a loud crash coming from the kitchen like china smashing. PJ looks to me and nods towards the door, suggesting we check it out. I agree and he grabs my hand to pull me out of the room. As we walk down the hall we're both very curious about the rustling we can hear from in the kitchen. We both knew it was going to be nothing but what's the harm in taking a look.

* * *

_AN: So no one did review the last chapter. It made me feel kind of lonely but then I had a random surge of Tumblr followers so now I'm happy again, so I am uploading this the day after woo hoo. Review for the sock goblins to return everything they've taken from you._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chris' POV**

The sight has stunned me into silence whereas PJ seems able to make out one sentence.  
"What the heck!?" Dan and Phil separated and Dan stood there blushing, wide eye-d while Phil was staring at his shoes and adjusting his fringe. They moved swiftly from their original position where they _were_ passionately making out. A smile was twitching onto Dan's lips while PJ continued to stutter out a variety of questions. He stopped talking after a while and PJ and I stood still in the doorway of the kitchen.

Dan spoke "I swear to God, this isn't something I do with everyone." Then PJ began talking in a kind of high pitch voice.  
"Dan, I'm so happy for you." Dan's eyes went wide as if shocked or worried. PJ continued "After all this time it finally happened. Dan, you actually plucked up the courage to ask him and it seems he agreed. Isn't this the best thing!"  
"Dan asked him?" That doesn't make sense, last night Phil said that he was the one with the crush.  
"Yeah, Dan has had a major crush on Phil for, like, ever." PJ stated in a kind of gossip-y voice.  
"What!?" Dan and Phil both asked simultaneously.  
"I- I mean, yeah I have." Dan said as he looked down at his hands.  
"Really?" Oh my gosh that is like a fairy tale, I continued "Phil has had a crush on you for ages."

Phil looked up at me for a second and then back down at the floor.  
"Yeah I have," Phil said, his voice was rather shaky. "That's why I asked him." Dan edged slightly closer to Phil and held his hand tightly. PJ was looking quite hyper now which was very cute.  
"So, you guys are boyfriends now, right?" He asked  
"Yeah," Dan looked back at us happily "Yes, we are."

Peej and I couldn't help but aww at how they were together. Phil was slightly edging behind Dan as if he were shy. Which made them look adorable. Silence started to ensue but I broke it.  
"So tell us who?"  
"Who what?" Dan asked looking down for a second at his and Phil's linked hands.  
"Who is going to top?" Dan and Phil's heads showed the same expression of shock and disgust while I could hear PJ attempting to supress a giggle next to me.

"We've been together one morning and you already want to know if the fandom gossip is true."  
"Well," I began. "it's kind of confusing, you can see here that you're clearly the dominant one but almost everyone agrees that Phil is supposed to be the dominant one who also tops." PJ couldn't hold his laughter anymore but found that he could when he saw the death stares he was getting from Dan and Phil. "Oh, come on. Please don't make this one of those stupid fan fictions that never even mention sex. Just tell us. What - position - do - you - have - for - the - frick - frack!"

Still with the same death stare Dan speaks "None of your business, besides we haven't got to that point yet and we won't notify you when OR IF we do."  
"You will have at least by 2022 I mean, our children are already invited soo…"  
"Y'know," Phil clearly wasn't amused by my joke. "This has been a great, great conversation. Thing is, we don't know what you're doing but, we don't plan on coming out. As a result, this never happened and we would appreciate it none of us spoke of it again okay." He took a deep breath "Sorry, maybe now isn't the best time but… we'll speak to you guys another day, right?" Dan was putting on a smile while Phil talked calmly.

"Sorry guys… we'll see you around, yeah." PJ said hopefully. I wasn't meaning to offend them, I hope they didn't take the joke too seriously. Besides I want this friendship to last, especially now I know that neither of them are any kind of 'threat' to PJ and I. I know it's a stupid thing to think but Dan was kissing PJ and it's never good to hang around with the ex's of people you're dating. He and Phil are happy which is great but things would become really annoying if they were to break up. I want to keep this friendship and now, it seems I'll have to try and keep Dan and Phil in their happy relationship. If this doesn't work many things will be ruined. I'll just have to keep my fingers crossed.

PJ and I didn't want to annoy them further so we both left their flat. PJ never did find out what happened at the party and that's another thing I want to keep the same. We walked back to my place together in silence. It wasn't exactly awkward we were both just deep in thought about different things that are going on recently.


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: Sorry it's late and these chapters haven't been as good as the earlier ones *insert generic excuses*_

**Phil's POV**

Dan closed the door behind PJ and Chris and turned around to look at me.  
"so…" he began "…you're a great theater kisser."  
"Um, okay." I'm not too sure how to respond to that.

Naturally, we didn't actually kiss. That was Dan's plan 'b' for keeping things not awkward between the four of us. Although Chris and PJ saying that Dan 'apparently' liked me and then Chris only _told Dan that I liked him, what! _Dan will be so creeped out about my motives for agreeing to this pretend boyfriend thing. I agreed to this because it seems like the best solution, it's not like we're actually boyfriends though. Chris and Peej are rarely around anyway so we won't have to pretend that often.

"Phil, you know how PJ said that I fancied you…" I nodded "Well, I honestly don't know where he got that idea from. You're my best friend, that's all I want you to be."

I'd be lying if I said that sentence didn't hurt but there are worse things he could have said.

"I don't know Dan," I said in a teasing voice "do you like me. I mean, this boyfriend thing was your idea. PJ has no reason to lie. I do catch you staring, don't act like you've never considered it before. Why else would you have a phan blog- "  
"what? I don't have a phan blog."  
"Oh really? So how are you able to hear about their gossip?"  
"because they tag it in all the tags."  
"Okay, except I thought neither of us went on Tumblr anymore."  
Dan took a deep breath. I decided to stop annoying him.  
"Well, for what it's worth I don't know why Chris would think I fancied you." He nodded and left the room.

I do hope he doesn't think I do. I can't help but hope that maybe he used to have a crush on me. That would be incredible, I stood there for a moment playing out a fantasy in my head in which I asked and he said yes and then we had an amazing sweet kiss full of love.

I sighed.  
"I really need to spend less time on the internet." I whispered to myself.

* * *

_AN: Thankz ^.^ review for the link to Dan singing karaoke for BBC radio 1_


	17. Chapter 17

**PJ's POV**

When Chris and I got home we sat down. He was looking at the floor but I just stared into his eyes, I may not be able to remember it and for reason I cannot believe I'm dating him. I also can't believe that Dan and Phil are together too. It's like a fairy tale. Chris looked up at me and into my eyes and I couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Were you also kind of sad that we didn't have the opportunity to set up a couple for the first time?"  
Chris laughed slightly at my comment. "Yes, I was. I'm also very happy to be one of the first to know about them… Let's be honest, if we weren't dating I would currently be bribing them with that knowledge." I smiled at his humor which could have been true. "But, I'm glad we are together." He continued "I'd much rather be with you than laugh at Phan and bribe them to do embarrassing things on the internet."  
"Thanks Chris, that means a lot."

I edged closer to him and ran my fingers through his hair. His eyes closed slightly and I could feel him relaxing into my touch. Inside I was screaming at what was happening and Chris just smiled sweetly, which made me melt inside. He edged closer to me and now our foreheads were practically touching as he leaned in and kissed me. It was so sweet, I wrapped my arms around his neck while he rested one of his hands on my hip.

_Suddenly a memory returns. I fade out and see a room full of drunk people and some girl is yelling at Dan. I turn my head slightly and I can't believe my eyes._

I take in a breath and separate from the kiss, shocked by the memory that's returned.  
"You made out with Phil?! H-how long were you with him?!"  
Chris' eyes widened and I could tell he was hoping I wouldn't remember. Why would he keep this from me?

"I was never with Phil," I was about to interrupt that I know he was when he spoke again "I mean, never in a 'loving each other' way." I raised my eyebrows and tried to interrupt again but he spoke instead "Last night was the first and only time with him, ever." He was getting flustered and it made me worry about what other secrets he's keeping from me.

"What did you do?"  
"Nothing," he replied too quickly for it to seem true "I just crashed into him."  
"Oh, yes" I say sarcastically "That seemed very accidental, did you accidently do anything else with him or anyone else?"  
"No, I didn't. He was just helping me out, so there was this woman that was chasing me- "  
"Another one!"  
"No, not like that."  
"Chris, how many people have there been?"  
"You know about all of them."  
"Well you seemed to have been with a lot of people at that party."  
"Ha, that's rich coming from the person who slept with Dan at the party!"  
"WHAT?!"

He froze, my expression turned to dread. Not only does Chris make out with everyone but we just had our first fight and oh my gosh, I hope I never remember having sex with Dan. He would be the first guy I've been with and I don't want that. This is awful.

Chris took a deep breath and left the room and I just sat there terrified of what has happened, I don't want to break up. I feel like I can't trust him though, in fact I feel as if I can't trust anyone. Not Dan, not Phil, not Chris, not even my own memory.

This is awful. What can I do? I don't want to call the happy couple. Wait, how could Chris know about if I had sex with Dan, crap did he walk in on us. Did we even use protection? That's why Dan didn't want to tell me what happened. I don't want to think about this right now.

I sigh and take out my phone to see a message from Phil. Anger flashes over my eyes for a second but I read the message anyway.

_Heya Peej ^.^  
Just so we no, r u and Chris being open about your relationship? I have a feeling u'd like 2 brag about it XD I don't know if you remember telling me about your crush on Chris when we first met him but that night he told me about his crush on you and I couldn't help but think about how perfect each other. Then u ask out Chris b4 he could ask u out and I fanboyd about your perfectness. You're so in sync and I'm so happy for you. So will Dan and I need to keep it a secret, we're obviously not going to out you both you can do that yourselves. Have a gr8 day  
~Phil ^.^_

The message did cheer me up a bit but when I read that he knew about my crush I couldn't help but question why he would have kissed Chris. It made me think that there could be an explanation and it made me want to apologize. I'm going to wait for him to come back out and we'll see what happens.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading. Plz review for virtual rainbows._


	18. Chapter 18

_AN: I'm so bad at this, this fic started off well but it's just going downhill. I'll carry on writing but feel free to ignore this awfulness because I ran out of ideas a while ago. I recently remembered how I was originally going to end this which would have been in chapter 7… whoops. Also it's far too late and the next chapter will take a while too as I'm pushing this to one side as I write for the Phandom Big Bang with my friend Abby and our beta Rava which I'm excited for ^.^_

**PJ's POV**

Honestly, this relationship with Chris wasn't how I expected it to be. I don't want to break up but this relationship isn't as 'fairy-tale-like' as I had imagined it would be.

After a while I went on my phone and now I'm switching between Facebook, twitter and Tumblr. After a while my eyes glance at the time on my phone. Turns out it's been about an hour and a half since Chris left.

Thinking he could have left the entire building I traipse through the house looking for him but to no avail. I decide he's not going to try and talk to me and considering what he says I've done; it's only right that I should be the one to apologise.

I scroll through my contacts and call Chris' mobile. I begin to tap my foot and wait for him while it rings. I turn to walk back into the living room when I notice his phone vibrating on a table.

"ah" I say to myself and hang up.

Perhaps I should go outside and look for him? I walk into his kitchen and look around before finding a notepad and pen. I think it's best to let him know where I've gone if he does come back, so I write…

_Chris,_

_I'm sorry about what I may've done. I was clearly very drunk and I know that's no excuse, I guess we're even in that respect. I've gone out looking for you because I don't want you to hold a grudge. You're my boyfriend, I don't want anything drastic to happen at the first fight._

_PJ xx_

I pick up my jacket and leave. He might have gone to the park to clear his head so I'll try there first, if not then I'll go into town and so on.

**Chris' POV**

I knew I shouldn't have brought up that thing about Dan as soon as PJ's eyes widened but I did it anyway. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. I walked out of the room, took deep breaths to try and calm myself down but in the end I just picked up my jacket and went quietly through the front door.

I've got no idea where I'm going but I walk down the street anyway. I stop thinking about where I'm going and just wander around aimlessly.

After a while I decide it's best that I contact PJ, I reach into my pocket and realize I left my phone at home "Well done Chris." I mumble to myself. I raise my head to look at where I am, evidentially I went into town.

I'm never productive or active so I decide that I may as well buy anything I might be low on back at home. I feel around my pocket to find that I do have my wallet.

I've been buying things for a while now and I can't think of anything else I need and to be honest, I'm not even sure I need some of the things I've bought but I got them anyway. I head further down the path I'm on and into Starbucks as all this time, shopping and being alone with my thoughts has made me thirsty. I approach the lady at the counter who seems worn out and ask for a hot chocolate.

"Chris?" I hear my name from beside me and turn around. It was Phil.

"oh, hey." I say with a slight smile. He grins back at me.

"How are you?" He asks in his sickeningly sweet tone.

"I'm okay," he cocks his head to the side.

"Doesn't look it, what's wrong." He looks like a curious child and I sigh slightly before telling him about PJ and I's argument.

"That's awful, never mind it's only a tiff. I'm sure things will be fine by the time you get back." He smiles again, he's always been so positive about everything, like nothing can't be fixed by a compliment, smile or hug.

"So how's things with you and Dan?" I say wanting to change the subject.

"They're fine."

"You've finally got what you wanted, is it just as good as you expected?"

"What? Being with the guy I've had a crush on for ages," he looked down at the floor "It's quite nice" I cough slightly and pick up my drink that had been sat on the side for a while, I handed some money to the cashier. "Is being with PJ as good as you hoped?"

"Honestly, I'm not saying this just because of the fight but… it's not how I expected, I really like him and he's cute but I don't feel anything unlike what I've felt for other people in the past. Am I crazy, or selfish or is it too…" I pause to think of the right word to describe it, "ordinary."

There was a short pause and Phil shrugged his shoulders. Having no other response I continued.

"Is it just me expecting too much from him or is it… okay, are you getting everything you expected from Dan?" I asked, needing some assurance that I wasn't alone and that I was being crazy.

"Gee, I don't know, Chris." He looked down at the floor and scratched his arm. "We've only been together for an afternoon-"

"But you're getting on well enough that you can make out in the kitchen with friends in the next room." He shrugged his shoulders again, still looking at the floor.

"Are you okay? I never asked."

"I'm fine thanks."

"You sure? You seem down." He looked up and cocked his head to the side.

"What makes you think that?"

"For one you're more interested about conversing with your shoes than with me." His eyes went wide for a second. Then he looked to the floor, before realising he was doing it again. He then raised his head and looked around the room, everywhere except from at me. I know I'm often too forward but I asked anyway.

"What's bugging you? I know you're not one to be social all the time but while we've been talking you've had something else going through your mind. I can see it in your eyes when you do look at me."

"Nothing." he answered too quickly, looking over my shoulder, scratching at his arm again.

Just then the lady at the counter spoke to Phil.

"Sorry to interrupt. You're coffee's been here for a while and it'll be getting cold." She pointed at a drink on the counter. Phil walked around me to get it and handed her some money. She gave him his change and he turned around.

"It's been nice talking to you Chris, b-but I've got to go." He pointed to the door and walked around me again with his drink in his hand.

"Wait." I said quickly reaching my arm out, more as a reflex than to grab him or something.

"What?" he asked. Not sounding annoyed, exhausted, or any kind of emotion to be exact.

"… If you change your mind and want to talk about anything at all. I'll always be listening, IRL or on Skype. Tell me what's wrong and I'll try to help."

"Great, thanks." He said far too quickly again before turning and leaving Starbucks in quite a hurry.

_AN: Leave review for the 'TRXYE' album as well as the album 'Delia Smith and Llama Placentas'_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chris' POV**

I've finished my coffee and have begun walking home. I suppose my thoughts would have been about PJ but I can't help but worry at how flustered Phil became when I asked him what was wrong. I'm going through scenarios in my head but I can't see any reasons as to why he'd be so worried. Maybe I'm going crazy, he could have just scuffed his shoes and had an itchy elbow throughout our entire conversation. Which is unlikely.

"Chris!" I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I see PJ waving and running at me. Normally people do that in movies when the character is about to get hit by a bus or something, so I look around me in hope of seeing what he's so flustered about. No one's there. I look back in his direction to find that he could run fast, he was suddenly right in front of me. He had his hands on his hips and was breathing deeply, from exhaustion of the running I'd assume.

"Hi." I say

"Hey." He replies. He takes a few breaths "I'm so sorry for what I did, Dan means nothing to me in that respect. I really don't want you to be mad at me, please forgive me Chris." He was looking willingly at my eyes in an unsettling way so I broke his gaze.

"PJ, it was before we even got together. Do you think I'm going to hold a grudge with everyone you've ever been with?"

"S-so you're not mad."

"No" I shook my head.

"You don't hate Dan?"

"No." I shook my head again.

"You don't dislike him enough to cut him from our friendship group?"

"I'm not breaking up the fantastic foursome."

"So you don't want to break up with me?" I chuckled slightly at the question.

"Of course not, you idiot."

He smiled when I said that. We stood still for a second before he took the shopping bag from my left hand, holding it with his own, he then took my left hand in his right and we began walking down the street together.

"What kind of relationship did you have with Dan where you broke up after one fight?" I asked, knowing it was invading his privacy and could make him feel awkward, but I was curious.

"I didn't. Unless the hangover destroyed past memories, it was just that night."

"oh" before there could be a pause for silence he spoke again.

"I don't just sleep with friends at parties nor-"

"No, yeah I get that."

"Good."

We continued to walk in silence as he stroked the back of my hand with his thumb.

"So," I broke the silence. "I bumped into Phil in Starbucks."

"oh, how is he?"

"I… don't know. He was looking down and scratching his arm while we were talking."

"Really?" He asked, interest evident in his tone.

"yeah."

"What were you talking about at the time?"

"… erm… I think it was you and me then him and Dan then even more when I asked him if he was okay."

"mhmm."

"Why?" I asked, curious as to what was so interesting.

"I've known him for years and he does that whenever he feels awkward because he's lying."

"What could he be lying about?" he asked me.

"umm… I really don't remember what he said. But I know he was looking down when he said he was fine."

"I wonder what's wrong."

"Peej, are you getting the urge to look into other people's business and then meddle with their lives?"

"Maybe a bit, are you?" There was a pause before I said.

"Yes."

"Should we do something?" There was another pause before I said.

"no."

"Really?" He said in a surprised tone.

"You know, from how you've expected me to react at things I think we should spend more time with each other. Do you want to go out with me some time? There's a nice restaurant near my place."

I could see out of the corner of my eye that he wasn't expecting me to say that.

"I would love to go out on a date with you." He smiled at me. The moment was getting a bit too cute for me so I decided to ruin it with sarcasm.

"Wow, date? That's sudden. No homo dude, can't two platonic friends go out for dinner these days without being homo, _damn_." He laughed slightly at my comment but was looking at the ground and shaking his head.

"Well, Chris, I've already got a boyfriend. I may stop hanging out with you." He said, playing along.

"Oh yeah, what's your boyfriend got that I don't?"

"He is drop dead gorgeous."

"Really?"

"We can do couple things."

"Like?" I raised an eyebrow and stopped walking, waiting for his reply.

"Hmm..." He paused for a second, thinking.

_AN: PC is still broken so it'll take forever for me to transfer and upload the next chapter I'm so sorry I always make excuses._

_Review plzz xx_


	20. Chapter 20

_AN: *insert various late excuses here* I don't know why I apologize for not uploading, its not like I have a schedule. I don't think you'll read this because everyone loses interest over time. Thank you if you have tho *flicks bag of skittles at you*_

**PJ's POV**

"We hold hands walking down the street." I answered. Chris mocked looking shocked and dropped my hand.

"Is that a homo thing to do... Well darn. Well if you're going to do couple things with someone who isn't your boyfriend what're you going to do?"

"Well I could break up with him... Or I could kiss his stupid face until he stops the pathetic sarcasm that ruined the moment."

"I don't know, the breaking up might be a good id-" I stopped him talking by kissing him. Obviously. We smiled and when we broke apart he grabbed my hand again.

"So, about this whole 'meddling with other people's lives idea."

**Phil's POV**

"Hey Dan" I said when I got through the door.

"Hey." Dan shouted back at me. I dumped the stuff I bought in the kitchen and went in the living room. Dan was playing Mario kart.

"How's it going?" I ask, sitting down.

"Good. I've come in first on every course except rainbow road. How are you?"

"I bumped into Chris at starbucks." He paused the game and turned to face me.

"What did he say?" He asked me. I sighed before answering.

"I think they're getting suspicious, I knew we shouldn't have lied."

"... I agree but you know everything will go wrong if we admit we're just friends. We hardly see Chris a Peej so it doesn't really matter in the long run... Oh my gosh." He was stunned into silence.

"What is it Dan?"

"... There will always be a last time you see someone. Maybe by choice maybe by death. There'll be a time when I see you for the last time." I sighed.

"What kind of crisis is that Dan?" He didn't answer he just stared into space. "Do you want a hug?"

"Ye-yeah I'll have a hug."

I wrapped my arms around him and we stayed like that for a while until I said softly

"Do you want to beat me at mariocart?" He nodded slightly, still staring.

After dinner I continued to be defeated by him and he smiled whenever he did. I like it when he smiles with his adorable dimple but he never smiles for long.

Then we heard the door bell ring, I stood up to go and get it, seen as some evily placed bananas and shells have left me in last place with no chance of overtaking anyone.

When I opened the door I saw PJ

"Oh, hey how is it that I'm seeing you so much recently?" I asked

"I have no idea, fancy seeing you here." He laughed.

"Dan's in the lounge so-" he interrupted me.

"Actually I was hoping that I could just talk with you."

"Oh, um okay. Kitchen then?"

"Sure." While we were walking into the kitchen I heard Dan call.

"Who is it?!"

"It's PJ!" I shouted back. "Just play the next game without me!"

PJ sighed before looking at me with his serious face.

"Are you alright?"

_Apart from the drama llamas and the fact I'm pretending to be dating my best friend who's also a major crush._

"I'm fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine" I stressed.

"Why are you lying?" I couldn't meet his gaze.

"I'm not."

"Phil, we grew up together, do you really think I can't tell when you're lying?"

"I am awful at lying." I confessed

"So, what's new?" He asked still with his serious glare. I mumbled and shrugged my shoulders. Dan is much better at lying and thinking on his feet than I am, just as I was hoping he would show up, he walked in.

"Hey PJ, how are you?" Dan said, pouring himself a drink.

"I'm okay thanks," he was still staring at me with his serious glare and it was burning the back of my eyes.

"Do you guys want to play Mario cart once you've finished?" Dan asked, drink in hand.

"No, I can't stay." PJ replied.

"Okiedokey" Dan said and left the room obliviously, so much for him helping.

"So what lies did you tell?"

"They're insignificant and really don't matter." I stared at my shoes and rubbed my arm.

"You're lying again." He said impatiently. I stayed silent for a minute, trying to think of what to say.

"It's just stuff from the party but it's not like I can talk to you about it because you don't even rem-"

"I found out earlier today." He interrupted me.

"Oh." He nodded, waiting for me to say what I lied about.

"... I'm not okay with what you did with Dan." I said, which was true.

"Honestly, neither am I. I was just so drunk, y'know. But that doesn't matter because you're together now. According to Chris, just like you've wanted for years." I nodded. "So what's it like to play video games as boyfriends?"

"Its great."

"Ohmygod. Phil, why would you lie about that? What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

"What do you aim to achieve with these lies?"

"... I just want things to stay the same. I want to stay friends with you guys."

"Why wouldn't you? And how would lying about having fun with D-" he stopped himself. He was staring into space, deep in thought "Dan's okay as a boyfriend. Isn't he?"

"Yeah he's great." PJ's eyes filled with concern and he rested his hands on my shoulders, trying to catch my gaze.

"Why are you lying about this what has Dan done to you?"

"Nothing" I tried to escape his grip. "I'm fine."

"Nothing will get better unless you tell someone what's wrong."

I was able to take his hands away from my shoulders and I speed walked into the living room. Dan was sat on the sofa concentrating on his game. I wanted a hug right now, knowing PJ was right behind me, I had an excuse to cuddle up with Dan. I sat right next to him and buried my head in his neck. He paused his game and wrapped his arms around me, like the sweetheart he is.

"Are you okay?" He whispered softly. I nodded slightly.

"I'll talk to you another time okay?" PJ said from the doorway before leaving. But even though he left, Dan and I didn't move for a few minutes. I sat there taking in his scent, he was so beautiful.

_AN: Yes, I know I never update but I've been wasting my time on the internet in other ways so I keep forgetting x( review and Dan may say cheeky butt sex in a video with Tyler Oakley… oh, wait._


	21. Chapter 21

_AN: This goes out to the guest asking me to update, so I'm doing my GCSEs rn and am doing this instead of a crap ton of homework which is why this is crappy. In the mean time I made a Phandom big bang fic (I forget if I've said this before) its a fantastic foursome one where they get stuck in a MAiZE (its a pun I'm sorry) go to speedyowl152 on Tumblr and search "Phandom big bang" or something it'll come up._

**Dan's POV**

"So let me get this straight," Phil and I were still sat on the sofa, we'd stopped cuddling and stuff but I kept my arm around him and hoped that he wouldn't notice. "In the day after we lied and said we were boyfriends when we planned to break up after a month anyway because kickthestickz should be able to trust us and each other by then, you have managed to make Chris think something's wrong and now PJ think you're in an abusive relationship?" I continued, Phil sighed.

"Yeah basically. I told you I was an awful liar."

"I didn't think you would be this bad." I laughed slightly. "OK, new plan of action, do what I do, stay inside all the time and if you ever do need to go out then we go together." He nodded slightly, I could see the worry in his eyes.

"You okay?" I asked. He sort of gazed off to the side and nodded.

"Relationships are so complex, the soulmate concept is so much better." He sighed

"I'm sure that soulmates exist in an alternate universe."

"What if there are no other universes, happy emotions are just chemicals in our head to comfort us about the fact that we're all alone" he said with no emotion.

"Don't you existential crisis me Philip let me tell you in this relationship I am the one with the crisis'! Get your own problems." He laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry. You have permission to flail on the floor."

"I'm too lazy for that. Can we Tumblr?" I asked

"You can Tumblr I will be eating foods." He said while standing up, making me feel cold.

"Can I have foods also?"

"Only if you cook, I'll just set something on fire." I groaned at the concept of movement and slouched down the chair to stand up before following Phil out of the room. I was walking along the hall when I heard a crash, I turned into the kitchen and laughed at the clumsy Phil on the floor who had tripped over his own socks and fallen flat on his face. I coo-ed at his pout and helped him stand up.

"Why do you wear socks on smooth flooring?"

"Your mum's a smooth flooring."

"That was as bad as your regular insults so I conclude that you're fine." He shook his head and I laughed at him again.

**Chris' POV**

"So let me get this straight." PJ had just arrived back from Phan's and was standing in the kitchen while I was making tea. "From what Phil said, you believe that he's not happy about being with Dan or worse, in an abusive relationship." PJ nodded "and you're sure this has nothing to do with you kind of having something against Dan since you found out that you frickle frackled." I continued. PJ nodded again.

I finished making the tea, we walked into the lounge and sat next to each other.

"I honestly don't think Dan would do that and no matter how much you like your boyfriend Phil isn't stupid enough to be abused and continue to date him." I stated. PJ sipped his tea.

"It doesn't matter how clever you are, you can feel like there's no way out or that there's no point. And I know Phil, he looked scared." PJ replied.

"Possibly because you grabbed hold of him. And if he felt like there's no way out, why did he choose to get away from you and hug Dan?" I asked.

"I don't know what he's thinking and why he does things."

"Exactly. You don't know what he's thinking and why he's lying."

"We could meddle and find out?" He said in a weirdly suggestive tone.

"Weren't the last results of messing accurate and understandable" sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"We shall try until we succeed, am I not allowed to worry about my friend?"

"Sure worrying is fine, you don't need to act on it. Now when you later fail to follow my advice and sneak around to their house i suggest finding decent evidence without intruding too much." We didn't say anything else about it. PJ just changed the subject after a while of silence.

_AN: I'm sorry its short I'm awful but I have an essay and a exam booklet in for tomorrow that I need to be doing this fic is kind of on hiatus but I haven't said it because people will be annoyed. I'll start writing the next part now but it may not be up for months idk_


End file.
